Back to your Heart
by Medias tarot
Summary: 3 años habían pasado desde que Madara Uchiha habia declarado la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto peleo con todas sus fuerzas y pudo convertirse en Hokage, pero no es feliz tras la ausencia de Sasuke, si les gusta dejenme un review. LEMON/MPREG... GRACIAS XTODO
1. El recuerdo de lo mas preciado

**Datos del fic:**

**Textos en negrita: Dialogos de los personajes**

**Textos en cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes**

**Autora: Ana Lilian Panti.**

**Parejas principales: SasuxNaru, lemon, mencion de Mpreg.**

BACK TO YOUR HEART

CAPITULO I

Tres años... tres años que para algunos pudo haber sido de lo más rápido pero para otros como es para el séptimo Hokage de Konoha ha sido de lo más lento, y más sin haber obtenido el único propósito en su vida... Era el de traer de regreso al que había sido su compañero, amigo, rival y lo más importante el amor de su vida: Uchiha Sasuke...

Sí, desde hace ya seis meses de su último encuentro Uzumaki Naruto mantiene la esperanza que antes de que termine el próximo mes de Julio él ya se encuentre de regreso en la Aldea.

Su semblante no había cambiado mucho, seguía conservando su belleza, sus bellos ojos color zafiro ahora tenían un brillo especial, su piel seguía siendo tostadita, su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo pero sin exagerar y ahora con el traje de Ambu debajo de la gabardina blanca con llamas al final en color rojo que lo asemejaba como la máxima autoridad de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía, la mañana transcurría de lo más relajada. Y para decir verdad, el tiempo si que había pasado, después de que el fundador del clan Uchiha declarara en aquella reunión de Kages la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto peleó con todas sus fuerzas no sin antes someterse al más duro de todos los entrenamientos con su último sensei: Killer Bee. Mejor conocido como el Hachibbi (ocho colas) enseñándole la técnica de pelear a la par con su bijuú. El entrenamiento fue duro ya que el zorro se negaba rotundamente a no querer colaborar con el rubio, pero después de largas platicas y de mostrarle que si Naruto llegará a morir o inclusive caer en manos de Akatsuki él simplemente desaparecería.

La pelea fue ganada por las cinco naciones, destruyeron todo aquel ejercito formado por Madara, pero desgraciadamente nunca pudieron matar al líder ya que había escapado con la última adquisición de la Organización, él y Sasuke pudieron huir sin dejar rastro alguno dejando a un Naruto completamente devastado por no haber sido capaz de darle el golpe final y dejar que se le escapara de las manos como había sucedido en aquel encuentro con Oroshimaru.

Una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla al recordar aquel acontecimiento, desde ese día Naruto trabajo al doble para poder traerlo de vuelta, Danzou el sexto Hokage nunca quiso reconocer el enorme esfuerzo que había tenido el rubio, pero no contaba con que las demas naciones, incluyendo la gente de la Aldea se revelaran ante él, los líderes de los otros países le retiraron su apoyo ya que Konoha estaba muy afectada por la destrucción que ocasiono Pain cuando los había invadido en su búsqueda del nueve colas, y claro los aldeanos protagonizaron un golpe de estado y tanto Danzou como los dos ancianos del consejo fueron juzgados y sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus vidas en prisión ya que se encontraron expedientes y archivos en los que los culpaban como los únicos responsables de la matanza del Clan Uchiha.

Y con la unión de todos poco a poco la Aldea se fue levantando y ya estaba de nueva cuenta todo funcionando como lo era antes y desde hace un año Naruto había sumido la responsabilidad de proteger a Konoha como el séptimo Hokage. Eso lo puso feliz, aunque muy en el fondo seguía con aquella frase que hace años le había dicho a Sasuke, _**"como alguien puede ser Hokage si no es capaz de salvar a un amigo" **_

Un leve toquido a su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándole a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta el permiso para entrar.

**Hokage-dono... ¿Puedo pasar?**

**Por supuesto, pasa Sakura-chan.** – Habló el ojiazul de manera sonriente, poniéndose de pie para saludar a su vieja amiga y compañera de equipo.

**Lord Hokage, le dejo el informe de la última misión del equipo de Konohamaru-san. **

**Vamos Sakura-chan... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Lord Hokage o Hokage-dono? Para ti soy simplemente Naruto, **_**ttbayoo...**_

**Como tu quieras... Naruto....** – Respondió sonriente la pelirrosa. **– Demo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Naruto has estado llorando? **– Pregunto sin quitar su vista del rostro del rubio.

**No, como vas a creer eso, lo que pasa es que el sol me da de frente y hace que me lloren los ojos eso es todo**_**, dattebayoo**_**.** – Decía el joven de forma disimulada alejándose de manera inmediata de su amiga, que para su infortuna ya se había dado cuenta.

**¡Kuso, Naruto no me mientas! Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para que me salgas con esto... Además, el sol solo pega de este lado en el ocaso y si no te has dado cuenta apenas es mediodía, así que todavía falta para que eso pase. **– Hablaba muy cabreada la Haruno retirándose el guante de su mano derecha, concentrando en ella una pequeña cantidad de chakra lista para caer en el rostro del Uzumaki.

**¡Ca... Cálmate Sakura-chan, recuerda que soy el Hokage, tu superior **_**dattebayoo! **_– Respondió de forma nerviosa el chico al ver el estado de enojo que contenía la joven.

La chica paró en seco su amenaza en contra del ojiazul, suspirando de manera resignada se acercó a donde se encontraba Naruto para acariciarle su mejilla, cosa que el rubio tomo con cariño acercando su rostro a la suave mano de la ninja medico, dejándose llevar por la cómoda sensación.

**Como te lo había dicho antes, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para que no me de cuenta de que has estado llorando. Vamos pequeño.** – Lo insito la ojiverde para que el respondiera tomándole de las manos. **- ¿Te has estado acordando de Sasuke y te has puesto triste? **

El rubio asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, ocultando su mirar en el flequillo que sobrepasaba su protector como ninja de Konoha.

La kunoichi tomo el mentón del chico para que la mirara directamente a los ojos, el rubio se dejo llevar y con su semblante triste por sus recuerdos, escucho lo que le dijo Sakura: **- Sasuke va a volver, eso te lo aseguro.... **– El chico sonrió pesadamente ante lo dicho, cuando la iba a interrumpir, la pelirrosa cubrió los labios del joven con dos de sus dedos. **– Además él tiene una responsabilidad muy grande contigo... Y con estos dos bebitos... **– Le dijo acariciando suavemente la prominente barriguita del Hokage.

Naruto sonrió ante la caricia de la ninja medico para después soltar un pequeño quejido al sentir que uno de los bebes pateaba su vientre...

**Auuchh... **– Se llevó su mano a su estomago para sobarse.

**Vaya parece que están inquietos...** – Sonrió la joven

**Sí... creo que es el bebe el que esta más activo, desde temprano han estado pateándome y no han parado en lo que va de la mañana, sino fuera porque aún son muy pequeños pareciera que están practicando Tae-jutsu **_**ttbayoo.**_

**Jajaja... **– Rió Sakura. **- ¿Y como sabes que el bebe fue el que pateó?**

**Porque en una de las tantas platicas que tengo con el zorro, me dijo que el bebe es más inquieto, algo así como que tiene mi carácter, en cambio la niña es más tranquila, serena y se mueve cuando su hermano la provoca.**

**Ahh ahora veo...** – Suspiro la joven encaminándose junto con Naruto al enorme sofá que había en la oficina para que ambos tomaran asiento.

**Sí, la bebe tendrá el mismo carácter que el teme...** – Termino el joven sentándose al lado de su compañera, recargando su rubia cabellera en el regazo de Sakura, cosa que ella recibió gustosamente para quitarle el protector de la frente y depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

**Será mejor que descanses un rato.** – Se puso de pie la chica para arrimar tres cojines, el ojiazul obedeció gustosamente y se acomodo de lado para descansar su espalda, Sakura puso uno de los cojines debajo de la cabeza del joven, el otro lo acomodo en medio de las piernas de Naruto y el último debajo de su vientre.

**Listo... Así estarás mas cómodo, trata de descansar. **– Le besó una de sus mejillas, arropándolo con una pequeña manta a la altura de su estomago.

Naruto correspondió el beso dándole dos a ella en cada mejilla y tomando su mano le habló para agradecerle: **- Arigato... Sakura-chan.**

La kunoichi le mostró una tierna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que revolvía los cabellos del rubio, se encamino hacia la puerta despidiéndose del Hokage: **- Estaré en casa de mi madre por si me necesitas... Voy a estar un rato con mi hijo antes de regresar aquí a la oficina, daré ordenes para que nadie te moleste, tú solo descansa... ¿Ok?**

**Hai...** – Fue la respuesta del kitsune acomodándose de nueva cuenta y disponerse a dormir aunque sea un par de horas antes de la hora de comida.

Cuando el sueño comenzaba a llegar y sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse, Naruto volvió a sentir los movimientos de sus bebes, resignado a que a lo mejor no iba a poder descansar por la inquietud de sus hijos, comenzó a acariciar su barriguita de seis meses y suavizando el tono de su voz para sonar algo tranquilizadora les habló a sus pequeños: **- ¿Por qué no dejan que su oto-chan descanse? ¿Acaso quieren que les hablé más de su padre **_**dattebayoo**_**? ** - Preguntó.

Un par de movimientos más de los mellizos y se quedaron quietos, a lo que hizo que Naruto comprendiera que eso era un "sí" como respuesta ya que no había día que nos les dijera algo de su otro padre. Comenzó a relatarles el último encuentro que había tenido con Sasuke y como consecuencia había venido la concepción de los dos pequeños que ahora llevaba en su vientre.

_*************** Seis meses atrás ******************_

10 de octubre...

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hokage-sama!** – Saludaban muy efusivamente los viejos amigos y compañeros de Naruto, Sakura que desde su nombramiento se convirtió en la secretaria particular del Hokage y encargada del hospital de la aldea, ah sin dejar de pasar que desde hace un año contrajo nupcias con su compañero de equipo Sai, claro la noticia cayó de sorpresa para todos en especial para el rubio ya que ese par siempre se la pasaban peleando, bueno la que más repelaba era la Haruno ya que el ambu solo se limitaba a sonreír y no dar reclamo alguno en las rabietas que su ahora esposa le prodigaba, ahora la pelirrosa se encontraba en la dulce espera de su primer hijo, luciendo un embarazo de ocho meses.

Los demás amigos de Naruto eran: Shikamaru, quien estaba próximo a casarse con la hermana del Kasekage de Suna: Sabaku no Temari, quien también se encontraba ahí acompañando al rubio en su aniversario numero diecinueve, los demás eran Hinata y Neji Hyugga, quien también estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, Kiba con su inseparable Akamaru, Shino, el cejotas de Rock Lee quien mantenía una relación con su compañera de equipo Ten Ten, sus antiguos maestros y casi padres del rubio, Iruka y Kakashi sensei, quien este último no perdía oportunidad en querer meterle mano a su pareja, cosa que por supuesto hacía enfadar al delfín dándole un par de manotazos para que se estuviera quieto, los que también acompañaban al Uzumaki esa mañana eran Tsunade-obachan, Shizune su fiel secretaria, solo faltaban Ino y Konohamaru, pero ellos se encontraban de misión especial en Suna ya que fueron requeridos por Gaara para organizar la cena de cumpleaños que se le obsequiaría al rubio dos días después.

Todo marchaba de mucha alegría para el kitsune, desde un día antes había dicho que se festejaría solo en la mañana ya que ese día él no lo consideraba como de festejo sino más bien como de duelo por la muerte de mucha gente y el sacrificio de su padre Minato.

Pero solo algo opacaba esa felicidad para el ojiazul tratando de no demostrarlo hacia sus amigos y compañeros y era de la falta de aquel moreno que desde pequeños se había convertido en su mejor amigo y ahora la persona que más amaba y que por circunstancias de la vida lo alejaron de la gente que lo estimaba.

**Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, me la he pasado muy bien **_**dattebayoo...**_ – Agradecía el rubio mostrándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos.** – Hablaba la mujer mayor, teniendo la atención de todos. **– Naruto... **– Tomó las manos del muchacho y como desde hace tiempo lo hacía, deposito un beso en su frente. **- Que Kamisama te bendiga siempre mi niño lindo.**

**Arigato, Oba-chan...** – Agradecía el kitsune a la sannin.

Los demás le dieron un abrazo al Hokage y poco a poco se iban despidiendo y regresar cada uno a sus deberes, incluyendo a Naruto quien se dirigía a su oficina.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, las felicitaciones iban y venían de parte de la gente, Naruto llevó una ofrenda florar a la tumba de su padre y demás ninjas que murieron aquella noche.

Sin embargo algo inquietaba al Uzumaki desde la mañana que se despertó, sentía que algo o alguien lo llamaba, decidido se encamino a la entrada de la aldea para salir, saludo al par de shinobis que fungían como vigilantes: Izumo y Kotetsu, correspondiendo ellos poniéndose de pie y dando una reverencia a su máxima autoridad.

**Hokage-sama ¿Va a salir de Konoha? **– Pregunto Kotetsu.

**Saldré un momento por los alrededores, **_**ttbayoo... **_

**Entonces llamare a dos shinobis ambu para que lo escolten, señor. **

**No, no... De ninguna manera. **– Aseguro el jinjuriki haciendo una negación con sus manos tratando de detener al ninja. – **Iré solo, **_**dattebayoo.**_

**Como usted ordene, Nanadaime-sama.** – habló Izumo

**Regreso en un rato, además aprovechare para entrenar un poco creo que estoy fuera de practica **_**dattebayoo.**_ – Sonrió el rubio llevándose su mano a la altura de su nuca.

Naruto salió de la aldea a paso lento internándose en el bosque, de manera inmediata se subió a uno de los árboles para vigilar que no había nadie en los alrededores, el portador del kyubbi hizo un movimiento con sus manos y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno llegando en un santiamén a aquel lugar que hace más de seis años había tenido la primera batalla con el ultimo de los Uchihas.

De pie en la gigantesca estatua del primer Hokage, Naruto mostraba un semblante nostálgico, un suspiro cargado de culpa y tristeza salió de su boca, se dejo caer de rodillas en la dura piedra golpeando con sus dos manos el suelo, golpes de dolor, de frustración, de ira, pero sobre todo de tristeza, tristeza por no haber podido desde un principio cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a su amiga, aunque después la kunoichi lo deslindo de toda carga; sin embargo, Naruto ya estaba demasiado enganchado en aquella misión dándose cuenta que poco a poco los sentimientos que sentía por el moreno de hermandad o amistad, fueron cambiados por amor y deseo.

**¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¿Por qué?** – Gritaba el ojiazul a los cuatro vientos derramando lagrimas de sus ojos.

**¿Por qué, decidiste marcharte?** – Lloraba el rubio - **Te necesito Sasuke... Quiero verte, quiero que estés conmigo...**

Un sonido proveniente de algún punto lo altero, de manera inmediata se puso de pie para ponerse en guardia y aventó una shurinken dirigiéndola hacía aquel sitio.

La shurinken fue a chocar a otro metal, el Hokage sin bajar la guardia habló de manera autoritaria: **- ¡Quien este ahí salga mostrando su rostro, esta invadiendo tierras del país del Fuego y yo Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime de Konoha le ordeno su presencia.**

**Hmnn... Te has vuelto muy mandón, **_**Usuratonkashi... **_

Esa voz, esa expresión, ese _Usuratonkashi _que conocía desde hace tiempo. Se quedo a una sola pieza, tratando de asimilar si era cierto y no producto de una fantasía que nuevamente le jugaba en su mente. Pero no... al ver el cuerpo que salía de aquel enorme árbol confirmo sus sospechas.

Ahí estaba él, un poco más alto y marcado que la última vez, su piel seguía siendo blanca y pálida, sus ojos negros tal cual noche lo único que había cambiado en el moreno era su cabello, ya no lucía corto como acostumbraba a usarlo; sino esta ocasión estaba largo a la altura de sus hombros y recogido en una coleta baja, tal y como lo usaba su hermano Itachi.

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todos!!!! Espero que esten de lo mejor, bueno este es mi primer fic SASUNARU que hago y espero que sea de su agrado... Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por todo y espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura. Cuídense mucho y aquí nos leemos pronto... **


	2. Reencuentro de Almas

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**Agradeciendo mucho sus reviews aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este mini-fic... Les aviso que en este episodio viene el lemmon, aunque a mi me resulto algo Lime... es ke la verdad soy malisima con hacer ese tipo de escenas una disculpa si este capitulo no resulta lo que esperaban y sé que al final querran matarme por lo que hice en serio... Bueno espero que lo disfruten y ya saben estan advertidas!!!**_

_**Ahh ya saben, los textos en negrita son dialogos de los personajes, lo normal es narrativa de la historia, lo cursiva es pensamientos de ellos y lo negrita y cursiva es la voz del zorro.**_

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO...

**CAPITULO II REENCUENTRO DE ALMAS**

- **Sa... Sasuke.** – Le habló Naruto apenas con voz audible.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia el chico hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro.

**Vaya, parece que has hecho realidad tu sueño, al fin te convertiste en el Hokage de la aldea. **

El blondo trago saliva ya que por la impresión su garganta se encontraba seca.

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – Pregunto al fin.

El azabache contemplo al Uzumaki por un par de minutos, se dio cuenta que no solo él había cambiado, Naruto por su parte estaba un poco más alto, unos diez centímetros menos que el Uchiha, su cuerpo se veía más ejercitado, pero lo que no cambiaba era su mirada, esa mirada que proyectaba luz, seguridad que durante su niñez le había enseñado a tomarle cariño y que ahora en su edad adulta seguía manteniendo esa hermosa dulzura.

**Yo también quería verte, **_**dobe... **_

Fue el comentario por parte del moreno antes de lanzarse sobre el rubio y abrazarlo de una manera tan demandante, queriendo que con ese abrazo decirle todo lo que en esos tres años no había podido decirle, sin embargo; Naruto se quedo de piedra no sabía como reaccionar, tantas noches se materializaba en su mente ese reencuentro de tenerlo así tan pegadito a su cuerpo, sintiendo su aroma, su calor, su cálido aliento pegando en su cuello. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo su voz fue callada con las palabras del vengador.

**Te extrañe tanto, te he extrañado desde siempre... Naruto... mi Naruto...**

_**¿Mi Naruto? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? ¿Acaso Sasuke siente lo mismo que yo siento por él? No... esto no puede estar sucediendo, Sasuke me odia, me lo dijo la última vez que nos vimos.**_

El kitsune seguía sorprendido por las palabras del moreno; sin perder la compostura, dejo que Sasuke continuara abrazándolo y a su vez él correspondió al agarre ya que lo embriaga el aroma y la sensación que le proporcionaba el vengador, sin embargo esto tenía que terminar tarde o temprano y justo cuando se iba a separar el Uchiha separó su rostro del hombro del rubio y sin dejar pasar tiempo junto sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke comenzó a besarlo...

Se trataba de un beso por demás demandante, primeramente junto sus labios con los del kitsune esperando su reacción, Naruto se quedo sin hacer movimiento alguno, solo sentía aquellos suaves bordes sabor a menta sobre los suyos.

Al sentir aquella calidez, el ojiazul cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por tan placentera sensación; llevo sus manos detrás del cuello del moreno y pegándose más a su cuerpo para estar más cerca, el vengador daba pequeños besitos alrededor de la boquita del rubio, simplemente su sabor a frutillas lo estaba volviendo loco, si bien habido, Sasuke no era amante del dulce pero esta ocasión el sabor de Naruto lo forjaba a volverse adicto. Queriendo profundizar más ese beso; el azabache comenzó a morder el labio superior del Hokage, tratando de adentrar su lengua y entrelazarla con la de Naruto.

El portador del Kyuubi, entendió lo que trataba de hacer el ojinegro y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le dio paso para profundizar más aquel beso. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, sabiendo que no era necesario verse directamente ya lo que ambos sentían actualmente era una sensación por demás exquisita, y precisamente ahí en ese escenario donde ambos habían tenido su primera batalla, donde según a palabras de Sasuke estaban rompiendo de una vez por todas todo lazo con el jinchuriki, pero ahora todo era diferente, en este momento se estaban diciendo con ese beso todo el amor, deseo y necesidad que sentían uno por el otro.

El moreno adentro su lengua dentro de la cavidad del rubio recorriendo su interior, comenzó a jugar con del kitsune, por su parte Naruto no quería quedarse atrás y tratando de igualar los movimientos de Sasuke, empezó a también jugar con la lengua del ojinegro a tal grado que esa recreación se volvió una guerra de no ser dominado por el otro; para darle desventaja a Naruto el vengador nuevamente volvió a dar pequeños mordiscos en el labio superior del rubio, provocando que este soltara pequeños gemiditos que eran ahogados por la boca del moreno, quien a su vez entrelazaba sus dedos en la rubia cabellera mientras que este afianzaba su agarre en la cintura del Uchiha.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero la falta de aire los obligo a hacerlo y así con sus frentes chocando una con la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos tratando de controlar la respiración. Después de un prolongado silencio, fue Sasuke el que hablo:

- **Perdóname… **- Dijo separándose del rubio.

**¿Por qué dices eso?** – Pregunto incrédulo aun sin reponerse del todo.

**Esto no debió pasar.** – Fue la escueta respuesta fría por parte del vengador quien se acomodaba su ropa sin siquiera mirar al ojiazul.

Sasuke noto como Naruto se tensaba, tenía sus puños y los dientes apretados, mirando hacia el suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir de sus orbes.

**Me voy... Solo quería verte, saber que estas bien y felicitarte por tu nombramiento y tu cumpleaños. **

**¡¡Idiota, eres un maldito Sasuke Uchiha!!** – El moreno sitió la necesidad de mirarlo al escuchar aquellas palabras de rencor que decía el kitsune, se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba llorando. Por unos momentos quiso arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho.

**¿Naruto?** – Pregunto sorprendido.

**Te amo...** – Murmuro el Hokage. – **Te amo...** – Repitió elevando su mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos del Uchiha acercándose poco a poco hacia él.

El moreno se tensó al tener la cercanía del joven, simplemente no quería corresponder a lo que Naruto le decía, por supuesto que se sentía maravillado por aquella confesión, claro que él también lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, más sin embargo sabía que eso no podía ser, simplemente porque él tenía un objetivo, un objetivo que ni siquiera el amor que sentía por el rubio lo iba hacer desistir.

Por su parte, el portador del Kyubbi se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del azabache ya que este había cerrado sus ojos para no mirar aquellos zafiros que ahora lo miraban con determinación. El rubio tomo con sus manos el cuerpo del moreno buscando en su rostro la reacción ante aquella confesión, sabiendo muy en el fondo que eso iba a ser imposible ya que conocía de sobra que Sasuke no era nada expresivo.

**¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto? **– Pregunto el aludido.

**No tengo porque responderte nada... Tú siempre dices idioteces... Por eso eres tan **_**dobe**_**.** – Respondió el vengador intentando zafarse del agarre del menor, algo que le resultaba difícil lograrlo ya que el jinjuriki habría hecho suficiente fuerza como para soltarlo.

**Dime que lo que paso hace rato no significo nada para ti, dime que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo... ¡¡Dímelo, dímelo si no soy capaz de matarte en este mismo instante!! **- Le recrimino el Hokage endureciendo su mirada y hablándole con firmeza.

**¡¡¿Y de que sirve que te lo diga?!! **– Ahora era Sasuke el que gritaba, sin inmutar al rubio por su reacción. - **¿De que sirve que te diga que yo también te amo? Si ya nada podrá ser igual, nunca podremos estar juntos... **

Cuando el vengador estaba por continuar su reclamo, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del ojiazul sin darle oportunidad de proseguir, quiso zafarse pero no lo logro, quiso aventar lejos a Naruto pero le fue imposible, dejándose llevar nuevamente por aquella sensación, ahora fue él quien tomo con fuerza el cuerpo del Hokage; pero esta vez el beso era demandante, demostrando más pasión que en el anterior, ambos sentían que sus corazones latían a mil por hora, que se iban a salir de sus pechos, el pulso se acelero, pronto las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, Sasuke llevó al suelo al rubio posándose encima de él.

La falta de aire y la inexperiencia por parte de ambos hicieron que nuevamente se separaran, el azabache observaba el rostro sonrojado del kitsune quien tenía sus ojos cerrados por tan agradable sensación y sus labios ligeramente hinchados ante aquel apasionado beso.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente, viendo la hermosa visión del vengador quien también tenía sus ojos cerrados y encima suyo, el Uzumaki elevó un poco su cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de su oreja y le susurró:

**Sasuke, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo...** – Sasuke solo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la petición del jinjuriki.

**¿Estas seguro **_**Usuratonkashi**_**?** – Pregunto el moreno.

**Sí **_**teme.**_**..** – Respondió el ojiazul, devolviéndole el insulto como acostumbraban a hacerlo de niños, a lo que Sasuke al escucharlo mostró una media sonrisa. - **Nunca había estado más seguro de esto.**

Haciendo caso a la petición del rubio, inmediatamente una ola de pasión y deseo se apodero de ambos jóvenes, Sasuke comenzó a tomar la iniciativa y de manera rápida le quito a Naruto la gabardina que lo acreditaba como la máxima autoridad de Konoha, recostó al menor encima de esta ya que la noche comenzaba a caer y el pasto que crecía en aquel valle se encontraba ligeramente húmedo por la brisa de la cascada que caía como una hermosa cortina blanca aperlada.

Poco a poco las prendas salieron sobrando, el moreno a base de besos y caricias que repartía por todo el rostro del rubio, besaba sus labios para después repasarlos por las mejillas, barbilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja que de vez en cuando daba pequeños mordiscos, continuando con sus besos hasta estacionarse en el bronceado cuello del Uzumaki, que solo se limitaba a gemir, poniendo al azabache a mil por hora.

**Mmm... Sasuke.. **

**¿Te esta gustando, **_**dobe**_**?** – Preguntaba de forma sensual el portador del _sharingan_.

**Ha... Hai...** – Respondía entrecortadamente el kitsune acariciando la espalda del hombre que estaba encima suyo.

Sasuke se separo por breves momentos del ojiazul quien bufo molesto ante lo ocurrido, pero su semblante cambio al ver como el moreno arrancaba su camisa dejando al descubierto un abdomen ejercitado que ni los mismos dioses griegos hubiera podido recrear mejor, y así volvió a atrapar los labios del menor quien recibió gustoso aquellos bordes. Piel con piel, sus corazones agitados y el sudor que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos ninjas, haciendo una perfecta combinación de colores... canela y blanco nacarado.

Los dos disfrutaban al máximo esas caricias y roces que se estaban profesando, de un solo tirón, Naruto retiro la cinta que sujetaba la coleta del Uchiha haciendo que todo su oscuro, largo y lacio cabello de esparciera causándole cosquillas en el rostro del Uzumaki quien se estremeció más cuando esas hebras negras empezaron el camino hacia su bronceado pecho.

Besos y marcas era lo que Sasuke dejaba por el cuerpo del rubio, simplemente ese sabor acanelado que emanaba su ser lo estaba volviendo adicto, estacionando su rostro en el vientre del joven, el moreno levemente mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ya que activo en sus ojos el _sharingan _y esto hizo a consecuencia que la marca donde estaba sellado el bijuú se activara en todo su esplendor.

Sin dejar que Naruto hiciera movimiento alguno, el pelilargo besó su abdomen al mismo tiempo que recorría con su lengua el espiral que se formaba a raíz del sello, la saliva se sentía más caliente al chocar con el cuerpo del Uzumaki ya que su temperatura estaba por demás subida al máximo, Sasuke estuvo así por un momento en el vientre del ojiazul; besaba, saboreaba y de vez en cuando jugaba con el ombligo del kitsune que solo se estremecía al sentirlo, soltado pequeños gemiditos que solo hacían encender más la llama del moreno.

Su recorrido continuo hasta llegar a la parte baja de Naruto, que por consecuente todavía traía puesto el pantalón, así que sin pedir autorización y de un solo movimiento lo retiro dejándolo solo en bóxer, el rubio sintió lo frío de la hierba en sus piernas desnudas, mismas que el azabache acariciaba y besaba desde los tobillos hasta la altura de las ingles del rubio, Naruto mantenía sus puños cerrados a tal grado de que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por el esfuerzo que hacía, sin embargo eso no impedía que siguiera disfrutando lo que el mayor le estaba regalando... Eso era simplemente sensacional.

Deteniéndose un poco en el acto, el Uchiha quiso estar a la par que su amante y él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se termino de desvestir quitándose las dos prendas restantes, se volvió a incorporar encima del Uzumaki viéndolo fijamente, reflejándose en los zafiros del rubio, buscando sus labios para juntarlos con los suyos, queriendo nuevamente saborear ese delicioso sabor que emanaba su boca.

Ahora era Naruto quien quería también estremecer al moreno y acariciando su pálida espalda rodó para ahora ser él quien estuviera encima del ojinegro, comenzó besando su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su barbilla, pasando por su cuello y terminando en su fuerte y nacarado pecho... Sasuke solo sentía todo el amor que el rubito le demostraba, él también lo acariciaba y besaba hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y nuevamente se posesiono encima del ojiazul para nuevamente besarlo y acariciarlo como lo había hecho desde el principio.

Volvieron a besarse con una ternura saturada, cuando de pronto; el moreno quitó la ultima prenda del Hokage que era el único obstáculo que dificultaba el roce de sus cuerpos, Naruto quería sentir su piel, saborearla, su miembro más que despierto necesitaba atención y pronto y sin más el vengador lo tomo entre sus manos acariciándolo.

**Mmm... Sasuke... Onegai **– Musitaba el rubio pausadamente.

**¿Te gusta mi kitsune?** – Preguntaba con voz ronca el portador de _sharingan_

**Ha... hai... **

Una oleada de placer fue lo que vino después al ver como el azabache llevaba a su boca aquel pedazo caliente de carne, lamiendo la punta y de vez en cuando soplaba haciendo estremecer al rubio. Lo lamía y succionaba de forma posesa como queriéndose embetunar de él volviéndose algo adictivo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Y así continuo hasta que estuviera totalmente erguido, sintiendo como el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él se contorsionaba al sentir aquella sensación tan placentera, el moreno se dio cuenta que el final se acercaba y se detuvo a regañadientes de aquel vaivén, para dar paso a algo mucho mejor en donde ambos disfrutarían al máximo.

Naruto soltó un bufido molesto al ver que su amante se detenía en lo que estaba haciendo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Sasuke y fue cuando este ultimo le dio a lamer tres de sus dedos, el rubio los recibió sin chistar y comenzó a ensalivarlos de una forma que solo hacía excitar más al pelilargo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, el moreno los retiro y nuevamente unió sus labios con los del jichurikki, dándole un beso que demostraba seguridad y confianza en lo que estaba por hacer. Simplemente Naruto quería que lo hiciera suyo en ese instante y Sasuke comprendió.

**Naruto, te deseo...** – Murmuraba de manera sensual el vengador.

**Entonces, que estas esperando... Hazme tuyo** **ya...** – Reclamó el menor, a lo que Sasuke solo sonrió con su clásica sonrisa irónica.

Haciendo caso a la petición del Hokage, el azabache llevo uno de sus dedos a la estrecha entradita del rubio quien al sentir al pequeño invasor se estremeció y soltó un ronco gemido de dolor quien pronto fue suprimido por placer, un segundo dedo se adentro en aquella cavidad y nuevamente el moreno unió sus labios con los del ojiazul para mitigar el dolor que este estaba sintiendo, ahogando sus gemidos.

**Hmm... Sas... Sasuke... **– enfocaba su mirada nublada producto por la pasión en el otro.

**Relájate **_**dobe**_**, pasara pronto...** – Ronroneó.

El rubio no pudo impedir nuevamente a retorcerse en el pasto cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, y también haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se arqueó ligeramente para encontrarse con la ónice mirada del moreno, la sola sensación de sentir esos movimientos comenzó a invadirlo coincidiendo a que iniciara un suave meneo en sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, rogándose internamente a que Sasuke comprendiera su petición y así lo hizo adentrando en él el tercer y ultimo dedo.

Decidido a ponerle fin a aquella espera, el azabache sacó sus dedos y se acomodó lo mejor posible en las piernas de Naruto, quien miraba fijamente sus acciones. Levantó sus caderas lo más posible valiéndose de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomaba su endurecido miembro y buscaba ubicarlo en aquel resquicio que antes estuvo tratando.

El Hokage no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la punta resbaladiza del miembro del moreno se adentraba poco a poco en su interior, sujetándose fuertemente y enterrando sus uñas en el fresco pasto, y de una sola estocada, Sasuke se adentro de un solo movimiento haciendo que este también soltara un ronco gemido al sentir su pene presionado en aquellas aterciopeladas paredes.

Quedándose así quietos y en silencio por un par de minutos, mirándose como si no hayan visto en años, y en efecto tenían tres años desde la batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja; cuando el _dobe_ iba a musitar palabra, el ojinegro tomo su mentón para que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos:

**No te preocupes... Sé lo que hago. **– Susurró, besando suavemente su boca.

El rubio solo asintió con su cabeza ya abrazándose al cuerpo del Uchiha sin dejarlo salir de su interior comenzó a mover sus caderas como lo había hecho anteriormente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la señal que le estaba enviando el kitsune y el también inició su movimiento penetrando con dedicación ese cuerpo que termino ofreciéndosele sin oponer resistencia alguna tratando de controlar todo ese inmenso placer lo suficiente como para ser consciente pese a que estaba desfalleciendo en esa oleada de calor y presión.

Abrió sus ojos algo desenfocado; buscando el rostro del Uzumaki, encontrándolo con sus párpados totalmente caídos, sus labios apretados en un rictus de placer mientras que sus rubias pestañas se fruncían en ciertas ocasiones, el azabache comenzó con embestidas lentas para ir aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, esperando a que Naruto se acostumbrara y así lo hizo poco a poco aquel silencioso lugar se fue llenando de gemidos, jadeos y de los nombres que cada uno pronunciaba al sentir esa oleada de placer.

Sasuke se abrazo al cuerpo del rubio a tal grado de juntar sus frentes, teniendo como único obstáculo el protector de Konoha de Naruto quien de deshizo de él en un rápido movimiento, el ojiazul por su parte rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del vengador profundizando más las embestidas mientras que el pelinegro tomaba con una de sus manos su rigidez.

El jichurikki sentía que moriría en aquel instante, no creía que algo así fuera posible, que pudiera gemir con tanta fuerza cada vez que el caliente miembro de Sasuke se clavaba hondamente en su ser de tal forma que incluso podía sentirlo casi vibrar, tan húmedo, tan firme y siempre rozando ese algo que lo dejaba sin aliento.

**¡¡Ahh, ahh Sasuke ya no puedo más!!** – Gemía el kitsune en los labios del mayor.

**Es... Espera solo un poco, lleguemos juntos Naruto...** – Suplicaba el moreno totalmente excitado.

Entrelazando su mano libre con la del rubio, Sasuke sintió como el final se acercaba al sentir las contracciones en el interior de Naruto.

Minutos más de gemidos rasgados, sudor esparcido y arremetidas ávidas pasaron, antes de que Sasuke apretara fuertemente los dientes mientras sus músculos se tensaban, tragándose un grito gutural mientras que su simiente salía cargado y espeso arrojándose en la estrechez que había que mencionar, él se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de virginidad que tenía para adueñárselo. Naruto al sentir como aquel liquido caliente lo llenaba por completo simplemente no pudo más y se derramó sobre ambos vientres soltando un largo gemido que se infiltró en los oídos del azabache dejándole una sonrisa exhaustiva.

Finalmente cuando las piernas de Naruto terminaron de rodear las caderas de Sasuke, él creyó conveniente salirse del interior del rubio, más sin embargo algo lo detuvo y fue el brazo de su amante quien lo miraba de manera detalladamente.

**Sasuke **– Le habló algo agitado tratando de agarrar aire. – **Todavía no, todavía no quiero que salgas, quédate así un momento más, Onegai... **

Sasuke obedeció la petición del kitsune diciendo un entrecortado _sí _como respuesta, solo se limitó a contemplar el bello rostro sonrojado de Naruto y empezó a acariciar el cabello del rubio.

**Te amo...** – Musito el ojiazul con sus ojos cerrados haciendo que el moreno se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo. **– Te amo...** – Volvió a repetir pero esta vez más entendible ya que había normalizado su respiración.

El mayor al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como un calorcito se formaba en su interior, precisamente en el centro de su pecho, era algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no había podido experimentar, sencillamente quiso corresponder a esas palabras y así lo hizo.

**Yo también te amo, **_**dobe**_**... te quiero mucho mi pequeño**.

Naruto bufó algo molesto por aquella canturiílla que Sasuke le había puesto desde niños, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de saber que su moreno correspondía a sus sentimientos, iba a reclamarle algo cuando pudo sentir como el cuerpo del pelilargo comenzaba a titiritar sobre el suyo y buscando con sus manos la prenda superior de Sasuke hasta que dio con ella, la esparció por encima de su cuerpo para así mitigar el frío otoñal que se estaba sintiendo esa noche.

**Estas temblando, **_**teme**_**...** – Le habló el Nanadaime.

**No te preocupes **_**Usuratonkashi**_**, me repondré... **– Respondió el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que depositaba un suave beso sobre los labios del kitsune para que este retirara unas mechas de su frente para después besarla, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara sus ojos y acomodarse en el cálido pecho del Uzumaki.

Una vez acomodaba la cabeza del azabache sobre el pecho de Naruto, este beso sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las largas y negras hebras que llegaban hasta su media espalda; quedándose dormido al instante.

**Duerme mi amor, quiero que descanses porque regresaras a la aldea conmigo ya no quiero separarme de ti, déjame ser yo ahora el que te proteja, solamente en Konoha puedo hacerlo, ahora me perteneces y yo te pertenezco... Te amo Sasuke.**

Y al sentir como la respiración normalizada del Uchiha chocaba sobre su pecho, Naruto levanto solo un poco sus caderas, logrando con este movimiento que saliera el miembro del azabache de su interior, Sasuke solo mostró una pequeña mueca en su boca aferrándose más al pecho del rubio apretándose a él como no queriendo dejarlo escapar.

**Te amo Naruto... **– Fueron las ultimas palabras del azabache antes de caer ambos profundamente dormidos.

_********* FIN DEL RELATO ********_

**Y bueno bebes así fue como fueron concebidos, ahora sí ¿Dejaran que su Oto-chan duerma un rato, dattebayoo? **– Preguntaba el rubio a sus hijos mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Los pequeños no emitieron movimiento alguno, Naruto supuso que ahora ellos dormían y claro era de esperarse ya que habían tenido una mañana por demás agitada, así que igualando a sus bebes acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada y se dispuso a descansar y en menos de cinco minutos el sueño vino a él, comenzando a soñar nuevamente en el otro padre de sus hijos.

"_Una sangrienta batalla, dos hombres que mostraban todo su poder, uno caía aparentemente muerto, el otro se veía herido de gravedad, borbotones de sangre manchaban aquellas ropas que por la lluvia y la suciedad aparentaba ser blanca... Un momento, ¿blanca? ¿Y con el símbolo de un pai-pai a la altura de la nuca? El símbolo del clan Uchiha... y esa prenda era la misma que usaba Él desde su huída con el ninja sannin" _

"_Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas al ver de quien se trataba quería, tomar entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo mal herido que poco a poco se dejaba caer sobre el suelo mojado, sus piernas pesaban, sentía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por llegar hasta él pero no era suficiente, esa imagen poco a poco se desvanecía... ¿Pero que era lo que tenía que hacer? Solo una cosa, y esa era gritarle; sí, gritar su nombre con todas sus fuerzas"_

_¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!_

**¡¡¡Sasuke!!!** – Gritó el rubio despertándose en su oficina, totalmente bañado en sudor incorporándose para querer alcanzar un vaso con agua y tranquilizarse un poco.

**Es solo una pesadilla... Solamente eso, una pesadilla, Él esta bien, sé que esta bien... **– Se tranquilizaba llevándose el vaso a su boca para beber el liquido, hasta que un fuerte ardor que lo estaba quemando desde adentro hizo que soltara el vaso rompiéndose al llegar al suelo, poniéndose en cuclillas abrazándose a su prominente barriga.

**¡¡¡Aggg... me duele!!! ¿Qué esta pasando kyubbi? ¿Dime que esta pasando con mis bebes?** – Se retorcía de dolor el Hokage.

_**No lo sé mocoso... Esto no esta dentro de mis poderes, son los cachorros los que están haciendo esto.**_ – Respondía con su demoníaca voz el bijuú.

**¡¡¡No quiero perderlos!!! ¡¡¡Onegai zorro, haz algo!!! ¡¡¡Me duele mucho!!!** – Suplicaba Naruto.

_**Ya te dije que no esta dentro de mis posibilidades, ellos no me dejan, han creado un campo de chakra alrededor de ellos que me impide tranquilizarlos...**_

Naruto ya no soportaba más el dolor dejándose caer sobre el piso poniéndose en posición fetal sin dejar de abrazar su vientre que comenzaba a emanar un brillo en color negro, tratando de regularizar su respiración intento hacer movimientos con sus manos para formar un jutsu y trasladarse al hospital donde estaría Tsunade, pero un dolor más intenso se lo impidió, haciéndolo gritar en el acto.

**¡¡¡Aggg... Ayúdenme!!! ****Sa... Sasukeeee...**

La puerta de su oficina se abrió apareciéndose una silueta por demás conocida, y era de su asistente: Sakura, quien al verlo en ese estado corrió hacia el rubio, no sin antes gritar algo que lo hizo reaccionar.

**¡Naruto lo han encontrado, Sasuke-kun ha sido encontrado!**

Un rudo movimiento proveniente de su vientre hizo que el dolor disminuyera un poco y que el rubio pudiera incorporarse al escuchar lo que la kunoichi le acababa de decir, sin embargo la pelirrosa calló al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, desechó seguir contándole lo demás, quitándose el guante de su mano derecha y concentrando chakra para llevarlo al vientre del joven, a lo que Naruto le insistió con impaciencia a que le repitiera lo que dijo al momento de que cruzo por aquella puerta.

¡**Dime Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde lo han encontrado?**

**Tranquilízate Naruto... No estas en condiciones de saber**. – Le respondió la medico sin dejar de hacer su tarea en el vientre del Hokage.

**¡Sí no me lo dices tú, de todas formas me enteraré, yo mismo saldré a buscarlo y preguntarle al escuadrón encargado!** – Hablaba ya algo cabreado el Uzumaki, retirando la mano de Sakura de su estomago.

**Esta bien te lo diré.** – Se incorporo la pelirrosa ayudando a levantarse a Naruto. – **Sasuke-kun fue hallado a unos doce kilómetros de aquí. **

**¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos por él...** – Decía al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta, volviendo a sentir ese ardor en su vientre tratando de no darlo a notar ya que su asistente impediría que saliera de ahí.

**Matte... Naruto... **– Lo detuvo la joven. **– Han encontrado a Sasuke-kun, pero... **– La chica trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no herir al kitsune. – **Pero no soy buenas noticias... Sasuke-kun esta herido, y se cree que es de muerte...**

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Si llegaron hasta aqui es porque leyeron todo y siento su aura asesina... gomen!!! pero les prometo que en el otro explicare todo eso... aunque todavia no me decido quien morira, porque como veran hay muerte de un personaje... o tal vez dos??? muajajajaja quien sera el sacrificado o los sacrificados???? ya saben contestare reviews... bueno sin soy merecedora de ellos...**_

_**Les mando besos y abrazos... **_

**Su amiga Ana Lilian Panti..**


	3. El ocaso de tu encuentro

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz y me motivan a que continue con esta historia... Nuevamente muchas gracias y aqui les dejo el capitulo tres.

Aunque les tengo una noticia... una buena y la otra mala.. Bueno la mala es que todavía no aclaro quien de los cuatro muere ya que me gusta mantenerlas en suspenso. La bueno es que me avente otro lemmon... Es cortito pero espero que sea de su agrado... Bueno en fin cuidense mucho y disfruten de la lectura, les mando muchos besos y abrazos

byeeee......

Los personajes le corresponden a su creador: MASASHI KISHIMOTO...

**CAPITULO: TRES, El Ocaso de tu encuentro.**

**No entiendo lo que me estas diciendo, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo es eso de que el **_**teme**_** esta herido de muerte, dattebayoo?** – Preguntaba un aturdido Naruto a su asistente, tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía en su vientre.

La kunoichi no sabía que contestarle, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada, simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responderle a su Hokage; primeramente porque temía por la salud del rubio y la de sus bebes y segundo; por la preocupación de que su antiguo compañero de equipo no sobreviviera.

**Es lo que me han dicho Lord Hokage.** – Respondió volviendo a usar aquel sinónimo de respeto a su superior, cosa que en otras circunstancias Naruto le hubiera dicho que no lo llamara así, pero esta vez el joven aprovecho que su asistente mostraba ese papel para hacer uso de su nombramiento.

**Entonces, como tú superior y Nanadaime de Konoha; te ordeno que vayamos de una vez por todas, tú nueva misión será que me guíes hasta donde está Uchiha Sasuke. **– Ordenó sin ni siquiera inmutarse con voz autoritaria el jinchuriki.

Sakura solo se limito a responder con un "hai" y se encamino junto con el rubio hacia la puerta para salir de ahí y llevarlo hasta donde estaba el moreno, pero algo la detuvo en su camino y era el agarre de Naruto que le sostenía su brazo derecho, la joven volteó hacia él le pregunto:

**¿Qué pasa señor? ¿Sucede algo malo? **

**Sakura-chan, quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor.** – Habló el ojiazul de manera pausante, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se preocupara. **– ¿Podrías volver a crear ese jutsu que me hiciste cuando entraste y me encontraste en el piso?**

Sin siquiera responderle, la kunoichi empujo a Naruto hacia dentro de la oficina, lo sentó en el mismo sofá donde anteriormente había descansado el jinchuriki, le descubrió su abdomen y retirando sus guantes de su manos comenzó a crear nuevamente chakra, posándolas en el vientre del muchacho quien de inmediato comenzó a relajarse cerrando sus ojos y respirando tranquilamente.

**Listo, Señor...** – Había terminado la pelirrosa con la técnica, quien de manera inmediata tomo de entre su maletín medico un pergamino y comenzó a redactar aquel informe que sería enviado al hospital para que cayera en manos de su maestra, la antigua Quinta Hokage ya que le había pedido que todo lo relacionado con el embarazo de _"su niño" _le fuera informada, así fuera la cosa más mínima, la kunoichi tenía esa misión. Terminado de hacer el informe medico, la joven enrollo el pedazo de papel, lo dejó en el suelo para después hacer un par de sellos dejando consigo una pequeña bola de humo, dando señal de que aquel comunicado llegaría a manos de Tsunade oba-chan, como la llamaba el rubio.

**Arigato, Sakura-chan.** – Agradeció el kitsune acomodándose la camisa para cubrir su vientre no sin antes sonreírles a sus pequeños mientras pasaba su mano para acariciar su barriguita y susurrarles algo que fue audible para la muchacha:

**Tranquilos mis pequeños, su Oto-san esta bien, van a ver que mañana estará aquí con nosotros y les dirá lo mucho que los quiere, se los prometo...**

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sakura pudo comprender que Naruto merecía estar con Sasuke en estos momentos, por eso cuando el rubio le pidió que volviera a usar aquella técnica que hizo anteriormente, no lo dudo ni por un segundo; pero solo que en esta ocasión, aplicó un nuevo jutsu y era de ponerles un sello a los pequeños infantes ya que en días anteriores mientras la sannin y la chica checaban los últimos exámenes realizados al ojiazul, se dieron cuenta de que los bebes por ser hijos de Uchiha Sasuke; eran herederos de su _keke guen kai _y esto los hacía sumamente poderosos a tal grado que eran capaces de copiar técnicas aún estando dentro del vientre del rubio.

**Vamos Sakura-chan, el camino es largo y a como es el **_**teme**_**, es capaz de desesperarse y escapar de las manos de Kakashi y de tu esposo, dattebayoo..**

**Como usted ordene Nanadaime-san... **– Respondió la joven al momento que tomaba su maletín medico y se encaminaba junto con el rubio al encuentro de Sasuke.

El peregrinar comenzó para ambos chicos, si bien aunque Sasuke estaba dentro de las tierras del país de fuego, el trayecto iba a ser largo y aunque Naruto a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo podía ir corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol por momentos y mientras pasaba aquel malestar que había sentido antes de recibir aquella noticia opto por mejor ir a pie junto con Sakura y dos shinobis de las fuerzas especiales ambu: Inozuka Kiba y Hyugga Neji.

Iban tranquilos y en silencio, para Sakura esto se le hacía demasiado extraño ya que conociendo a Naruto de que era sumamente parlanchín, pero comprendía que la ocasión no lo ameritaba y solo lo miraba de reojo ya que como toda shinobi tenía que cuidar la seguridad de su Hokage, aunque sabía de sobra del gran poderío del ojiazul.

Ya llevaban de recorrido cerca de cinco kilómetros, que era alrededor de una media hora, por momentos aceleraban el paso pero Naruto comenzaba a sentirse mal y se detenían para que la pelirrosa revisara al rubio y volviera a aplicar ese jutsu.

**Naruto esto es demasiado para ti, lo mejor será que regresemos a la aldea y vayamos directamente con Tsunade-sama**. – Hablaba la ninja mientras terminaba de concentrar chakra en el vientre del rubio.

**Y yo te respondo que no regresare, Sasuke me necesita y no quiero dejarlo solo, estoy bien es solo que me estoy cansando de más. No solo es un bebe lo que llevo sino dos, dattebayoo. **– Respondió el kitsune mostrándole a su amiga una sonrisa zorruna para no preocuparla.

**Esta bien Lord Hokage, pero si veo que nuevamente te sientes mal, a rastras te llevaré de regreso. **

**Te prometo que así será, Sakura-chan.** – Habló el rubio incorporándose nuevamente para continuar caminando.

Los tres shinobis incluyendo Naruto continuaron su camino hasta el lugar indicado, el rubio tratando de olvidarse aunque sea por un momento de la situación del azabache, nuevamente se adentro en sus pensamientos, particularmente en la noche en que se vio por ultima vez con el Uchiha hasta el día en que se entero de su embarazo.

_******************** Seis meses atrás ********************_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacer mella en el angelical rostro de cierto rubio de ojos azules que descansaba en el blanco y pálido pecho de su amante. Sasuke que desde hace un par de horas había despertado con el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto encima, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento para no despertar a su kitsune; había pasado todo ese tiempo contemplando la forma en como dormía el menor sin importarle que en su pecho había rastros de saliva que provenía de la boca del rubio, sin duda alguna y a pesar del tiempo, Naruto seguía durmiendo de igual forma a como lo hacía de niño.

El Uzumaki se removió sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke quien también continuaba desnudo, despertándose en el acto al sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro.

**Ohayo... dobe.** – Saludaba el azabache utilizando su clásico tono de voz serio.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquella conocida voz y más cuando sentía como su hombría era rosada por el miembro del moreno, haciéndolo recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin lugar a dudas no había sido un sueño, se había entregado a Sasuke, le había confesado sus sentimientos y lo que más sorprendió al Hokage fue que el vengador le había dicho que él también lo amaba.

El Uzumaki giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos color ónice del Uchiha, viendo como este último le mostraba su ya característica y provocativa mirada sensual, haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas del rubio se alargara por todo su rostro.

**Ohayo, Sasuke...** – Respondía un tanto avergonzado Naruto escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en el pecho del moreno.

El menor se dio cuenta de la saliva que estaba en el pecho del ojinegro, con su mano retiro el liquido transparente, haciendo estremecer al mayor.

**Gomenasai, te babee todo, dattebayoo...** – Se disculpaba el rubio usando un tono de voz por demás dulce.

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro como diciéndole que no se preocupara por ello, sin embargo a Naruto se le ocurrió algo y empezó a dar pequeños besitos en el pecho del moreno, subiendo hasta su cuello hasta encontrarse con los labios de su koi.

**Mmmm **_**Usuratonkashi..**_**.** – Gemía el moreno sin dejar de besar al ojiazul. - **¿Acaso quieres una segunda ronda? **

**Ámame... Sasuke, hazme tuyo nuevamente. **– Pidió el menor separándose un poco de los bordes del vengador, mirándolo con sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke no dudo ante la petición del rubio, sin dejar la posición en la que estaban, nuevamente atrapo sus labios con los de Naruto besándolos con pasión y lujuria sintiendo la necesidad de querer arrancarlos y llevárselos consigo siempre, el rubio simplemente se dejaba llevar correspondiendo a sus besos, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo que se separaran, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron el moreno empezó a besar el cuello del Hokage.

**Ummm... ahh... ****Sasu. **– Sentía como la lengua del azabache recorría esa zona tan sensible, el ojiazul se incorporo un momento para quedar sentado encima del Uchiha facilitando más así los movimientos, el vengador por su parte acariciaba lo que sus manos recorrían alrededor del cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a la parte baja en donde tomó entre sus manos el miembro del rubio comenzando a masturbarlo.

**Mmmm... Ahh... ****Más, Sasuke así... **

**Mmmm, te amo mi kitsune... eres delicioso...** – Susurraba el moreno ahogando los gemidos de Naruto en su boca.

**Yo... te amo... más **– Dijo el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento, tratando de encontrar "algo", con una de sus manos dio con lo que estaba buscando y sin preparación alguna comenzó a acercar el ya erecto miembro de Sasuke a su entrada, cosa que sorprendió al azabache ya que el jinchuriki planeaba auto penetrarse sin preparación.

**Matte, Naruto... Todavía no estas preparado. **– Decía el mayor, deteniéndose en las caricias y besos que repartía al rubio.

**Ya estoy listo, **_**teme**_**... ya lo quiero.**

Sin dejar a que Sasuke respondiera; Naruto comenzó a introducirse en su entrada el miembro del Uchiha, deseoso de querer sentirlo dentro de él, el menor opto mejor por dejarse caer de un solo movimiento sobre el cuerpo del moreno, soltando ambos un fuerte gemido excitante al sentirse unidos nuevamente.

El rubio hundió su cabeza en el hueco que unía los hombros del cuello del azabache, sosteniéndose fuertemente de los brazos del portador del _sharingan_, permanecieron sin moverse por un momento haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a desesperarse ya que quería empezar a moverse dentro del cuerpo del Hokage.

**Muévete **_**dobe...**_ – Pedía el azabache, sintiendo como su pene era aprisionado por el interior del rubio.

**Es... es que eres enorme.. solo espera un poco. **– El Uchiha soltó una risa enronquecida, haciendo que el ojiazul se quejase ligeramente por un movimiento de caderas que hizo el moreno.

**¿Intentas provocarme... **_**Usuratonkashi**_**?** – Ronroneó. – **Si tú fuiste el que quería una segunda ronda.**

**No seas... estúpido... **–gruñó, arqueándose.

Haciendo caso a la petición de Naruto, Sasuke espero lo suficiente para que el Uzumaki se acostumbrara a su intromisión, pero nuevamente comenzó a desesperarse ya que aquella "larga" espera se le hacía siglos. Por su parte el rubio al sentirse listo, empezó a hacer un pequeño movimiento a lo que el azabache le siguió sujetándose de sus caderas para él llevar el ritmo.

Fuertes gemidos, jadeos y un sin fin de te amos eran lo que de sus bocas salía por parte de ambos, el vengador dio en un bultito que hizo que el ojiazul soltara un fuerte gruñido, pidiéndole que diera en ese lugar una y otra vez. Naruto con su mirada nublada, hundió su cabeza en el resquicio que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro, dejando ver sus poderosos colmillos que aunados por el inmenso placer que su amante le estaba produciendo en esos momentos, los clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke haciéndolos sangrar de inmediato.

El clímax estaba cerca, el azabache cerró sus ojos al sentir las contracciones del otro que le señalaban que el final se aproximaba, aferrándose más al cuerpo del menor, Sasuke nuevamente comenzó a masajear el miembro del Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de sus labios, mordiéndolos den vez en cuando con forme las embestidas aumentaban.

Ambos cuerpos perlados por el sudor, el rostro del ojiazul estaba totalmente sonrojado, aquella vista sin dudas para Sasuke era lo más sensual que había visto.

**¡¡¡Sasu…ahh… ya no aguanto... más!!! **– Gimió el rubio, dejando salir su cálida semilla manchando ambos vientres y la mano del mayor.

**¡¡¡Agghh.. Na... Naruto!!! **– Dijo el moreno al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por las aterciopeladas paredes del Hokage, ocasionando que él se corriera en el interior del jinchuriki, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta al fresco pasto llevándose consigo el cuerpo de su amante.

**Mmm... todavía no **_**teme**_**, quédate así un momento. **– Susurró quedamente Naruto, tratando de retener el miembro del moreno en su interior.

Sasuke obedeció las palabras del rubio, comenzando a repartir pequeños besos en el rostro del chico, para después apoyar la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, el azabache salió del interior del ojiazul, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño quejido, cosa que hizo que Sasuke besara la frente del rubio, así permanecieron por un tiempo, Naruto jugaba con su dedo en el pecho del moreno haciendo circulitos alrededor, mientras que el azabache apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza del Uzumaki aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

**Mmm... Sasuke, ¿Estas dormido, dattebayoo? **– Preguntaba el rubio volviendo a besar el pecho del mayor.

**Hmmnn... No **_**dobe**_**... ¿Qué quieres?** - Preguntó el vengador.

**¿Volverás conmigo a la aldea? **

**No...** – Fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha.

Naruto al escuchar la respuesta se incorporo, separándose del cuerpo del moreno, quien lo miraba con su ya característica mirada fría, a lo que hizo que el rubio agachara su cabeza, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar; pero no se lo permitió, de inmediato comenzó a buscar sus prendas para empezar a vestirse, quería desaparecer de ahí de manera rápida.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del semblante de enojo en la cara del rubio y él también comenzó a vestirse, terminando él primero se acercó al Hokage cuando este terminaba de abrocharse el chaleco de su uniforme de ambu.

**Matte, Naruto no quiero que te vayas **_**molesto**_**...** – Habló el vengador, arrastrando la última palabra que hizo que el ojiazul acrecentara su enojo.

**Uchiha Sasuke.** – Respondió usando un tono serio y autoritario. – **Te ordenó que abandones las tierras del país del fuego, eres persona no-grata en el mundo shinobi, por ser un traidor a la aldea de Konoha.**

**Hmm... Que rápido se te paso el enamoramiento, **_**dobe**_– Respondía con cinismo el moreno.

Naruto enojado por las palabras tan hirientes que decía el Uchiha, le propino un par de bofetadas, Sasuke se limpio el hilillo de sangre que emanaba de sus comisuras, observándolo con su característica frialdad.

**¡No es que se me haya pasado el "enamoramiento" Sasuke! Yo sí te amo, pero veo que a ti no te importa nada, pues bueno.** – Arremetía el ojiazul. **- ¡Ya lo conseguiste; lograste tu cometido y era de follarme!**

Un silencio vino después de aquella discusión, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada y los murmullos de las aves, cuando el Hokage se terminaba de poner su blanca gabardina, el agarre del moreno lo detuvo, Naruto quiso zafarse, pero le fue imposible ya que Sasuke lo aprisiono fuertemente reteniéndolo en un árbol.

**Como siempre, terminas diciendo idioteces, dobe...** – Habló el azabache muy cerca del rostro del Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada dirigiéndola al cuello del ojiazul. **– Para mí lo que paso entre nosotros significo mucho más que un simple acoston como lo has dicho... Yo... yo si te amo Naruto, te amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien.**

El rubio comenzó a llorar aún y con la espada del pelinegro sobre su cuello, Sasuke retiro el arma y tomo el rostro del menor con sus manos, acercó sus labios a los del kitsune uniéndolos con los de él, dándole un beso por demás demandante, al principio Naruto quiso alejarlo pero los fuertes brazos del moreno se lo impidieron, y al final de cuentas correspondió a la muestra de amor por parte del vengador.

**¿Como puedes decir que me amas si no quieres regresar conmigo a casa?** – Pregunto el jinchuriki al separarse de los labios del azabache.

El pelinegro junto su frente con la del rubio, sin retirar su mirada ónice de los zafiros del Hokage, le habló usando un tono de voz suave.

**Porque amarte no significa que regresare a Konoha en este momento. Onegai mi niño, dame tiempo, para poder estar juntos necesito terminar con un asunto pendiente. **

**Déjame ayudarte, hagamos esto juntos, dattebayoo. **– Le contestó el rubio abrazándose al cuerpo del moreno hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

**No, esto es algo que tengo que hacerlo solo. No quiero arriesgarte, esto será el fin de mi venganza. **– Contestó el portador del _sharingan_, haciendo que Naruto volviera su rostro para verlo de nuevo a sus negros ojos.

**¿Tu venganza? **– Preguntaba incrédulo. – **¿No estarás pensando nuevamente en querer destruir Konoha, **_**teme**_**? **

El Uchiha dejo salir una risa enronquecida al escuchar hablar al menor, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente los rubios cabellos. Cuando sintió que el ojiazul se había calmado nuevamente deposito un tierno beso en los bordes del menor.

**¿Me esperaras? **

**¿Volverás?**

_**Usuratonkashi**_**... No me respondas con otra pregunta. **– Le habló el azabache, a lo que el Uzumaki inflo sus mejillas de manera zorruna. Sasuke solo sonrió besándolo nuevamente.

**Por supuesto que te esperare.** – Dijo después de separarse de los labios del moreno. – **Demo, quiero que me prometas algo.**

**Lo que tu quieras mi kitsune...** – Respondió el Uchiha, nuevamente volviéndolo a besar, ya que se había vuelto adicto a los labios del jinchuriki.

**Onegai, **_**teme**_**.** – Pedía el rubio ya que Sasuke se resistía a abandonar su boca. **– Prométeme que te cuidaras, y que regresaras conmigo a la aldea.**

**Te lo prometo mi amor. **– Respondió abrazándolo fuertemente. **– Te amo mi kitsune, y gracias por amarme y permitirme demostrártelo, ahora tengo a alguien que me espera en casa y tu me has dado la fuerza para poder cerrar este ciclo en mi vida para iniciar una nueva a tu lado.**

**Yo también te amo... Sasuke. **– Termino diciendo el ojiazul, ahora siendo él el que besara al moreno, en un claro gesto de despedida, prometiéndose ambos volverse a ver y ahora sí no separarse jamás.

Naruto regreso ese mismo día a la aldea, un sinfín de preguntas lo asaltaron sus amigos y subordinados encabezados por Tsunade ya que se les hacía demasiado extraño de que el Nanadaime haya salido sin su escolta, el rubio se excuso diciendo que había salido a entrenar y que se le fue el tiempo, el ojiazul regreso contento al saber de que Sasuke por fin le había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba, sin embargo en varias ocasiones la nostalgia y la angustia lo invadían ya que los días pasaban y seguía sin tener noticias de su moreno, sin embargo la felicidad nuevamente llegó a su vida ya que exactamente un mes después de su reencuentro con el azabache, Naruto se entero de que estaba esperando un hijo del Uchiha, dándole Sakura la noticia semanas más tarde de que no era uno sino dos los bebes que se gestaban en su vientre.

_*************** Fin del flash back ******************_

Al terminar de recordar aquel acontecimiento, Naruto apresuro el paso mostrando aquel semblante que era cuando despertaba el chakra del kyubbi, olvidándose por completo de sus compañeros el rubio comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, dejándolos atrás. Solo oyéndose a lo lejos los gritos de la kunoichi que le pedía que se esperara.

**¡¡¡Matte, Naruto!!! **

**Sasuke, espérame... Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que volverías conmigo a casa.**

**CONTINUARA....**

Muchas gracias, si han llegado hasta aqui es porque han leído el capitulo, espero y no me maten por no continuar con la historia original, pero queria poner este "anexo" ya que queria aclarar el como se habían separado nuevamente estos dos.. Bueno aclaro, ya en el siguiente capitulo les pondre quien de los personajes muere....

Les mando besos y abrazos de Ana Lilian Panti.

byeeeeeeee.....


	4. ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

**CAPITULO IV**

**¿Te quedarás conmigo?**

La distancia se acortaba, Naruto corría y corría lo que su avanzado embarazo se lo permitía, las pocas veces que sus compañeros y guardaespaldas le daban alcance era para decirle que se lo llevara con calma, pero todo era en vano ya que el rubio les respondía que no, que se sentía bien y que tanto él como sus bebes querían llegar al encuentro del ultimo de los Uchihas.

**¡Matte Naruto, no es bueno que te extralimites en esto! **– Le reclamaba la ninja medico en un tono por demás enojada.

**Sí Hokage-dono, si quiere puede ir sobre el lomo de Akamaru**. – Sugirió el ambu del clan Inozuka.

El ojiazul tomó en cuenta lo que sus dos amigos le decían cambiando nuevamente su semblante normal y comprendió que no era bueno alterarse porque seguía sintiendo ese molesto ardor en su vientre que no sabía que era en realidad, puesto que a pesar de que Sakura le había puesto un sello para mitigar el dolor había sido en vano, eso solo mitigaba esa molestia por unos minutos pues pasando el efecto el ardor se volvía a hacer presente, pero a pesar de eso, el zorro le dijo que sus _cachorros _se encontraban bien, que estaban algo inquietos; pero le era imposible saber del porque de esa molestia, ya que cuando él demonio se atrevía a investigar, los bebes hacían una especie de campo de energía alrededor impidiendo así la intervención del bijuú.

**¿Cuánto falta para llegar?** – Preguntó el kitsune dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ambu quien detrás de su mascara era Neji.

**Cinco kilómetros **– Respondió el Hyugga con su característico tono de voz serio.

**Entonces, andando no perdamos más tiempo.** – Naruto se subió al lomo del perro quien al ver la seña que le hizo su amo inclino su cuerpo para que el Hokage le montara.

Los tres shinobis asintieron a las órdenes de su superior acompañados de Akamaru quien soltó un fuerte ladrido señal de que estaba de acuerdo con los ninjas.

El andar de los cinco era apresurado, Naruto encima del canino iba a la delantera junto con Sakura y un metro atrás iban Kiba y Neji. Por momentos el kitsune se llevaba su mano izquierda a su vientre ya que a medida de que se acercaban más el dolor se hacía insoportable, pero trataba de no hacerlo notar, porque no quería que la Haruno se preocupara, pero era demasiado tarde; Sakura ya se había dado cuenta desde que el rubio subió al lomo de Akamaru.

El portador del _byakuugan _apresuro el paso; poniéndose él adelante del Hokage, primeramente como forma de protección a su Nanadaime al detectar con su _keke gen kai_ a seis personas, dos de pie que eran Hatake Kakashi y Sai, mientras que otros dos que fungían como médicos se encontraban en cuclillas dándole los primeros auxilios al cuerpo herido de Uchiha Sasuke mientras que los otros restantes estaban analizando el cuerpo sin vida de alguien que no se apreciaba bien quien era ya que estaba envuelto en un fuego en color negro totalmente calcinado. Levantando su brazo derecha señal de que debían detenerse los cuatro restantes se detuvieron y tomaron posición de defensa, rodeando a Naruto quien a estas alturas su semblante era de dolor de la misma manera en que había estado momentos antes en su oficina, con sus dos manos abrazando de manera protectora a su vientre sosteniéndose solo con sus dos piernas.

**¿Por qué nos detenemos?** – Preguntó el jinchuriki en tono pausado, a lo que la kunoichi se acerco de manera presurosa para revisarlo cosa que Naruto no la dejo, bajándose inmediatamente del lomo del perro para encaminarse a Neji.

**Hokage-sama estamos a menos de cien metros de la zona cero, alcanzo a divisar a los ninjas de la aldea y dos cuerpos yacen en el suelo.** – Informo el Hyugga.

**¿Entre esos esta Sasuke?** – Preguntaba con nerviosismo y semblante cansado el rubio.

**Sí, señor.**

En ese momento, Naruto corrió de manera apresurada ya sin estar arriba de Akamaru, nuevamente sus azules ojos cambiaron al color rojo sangre, señal de que había activado el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas; mientras iba corriendo, el jinchuriki ignoraba los llamados de sus compañeros solamente quería llegar hasta donde estaba aquel moreno que tanto amaba, solo quería volver a verlo, saber que estaba bien, abrazarlo y decirle que dentro de poco se convertiría en padre; que aquel sueño de renacer su clan pronto se haría realidad, el dolor con forme se iba acercando se hacía más fuerte sin embargo eso no lo detenía en su camino, solamente lo único que le importaba era llegar a él.

Y así fue... Naruto llegó a aquel lugar, escenario donde recién acaba de terminar una fuerte batalla, Kakashi quien al ver que el rubio acababa de llegar se acerco hacia el tomándolo del hombro.

**Lord Hokage, será mejor que no se acerque; lo están atendiendo los médicos.**

**¿Cómo está?** – Pregunto el jinchuriki.

**Naruto... Debes de ser fuerte, los médicos ya llevan más de media hora pero Sasuke no reacciona, sus heridas son muy graves y lo más probable es que no sobreviva. **– Le habló el ninja copia en un tono algo triste ya que a pesar de que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea lo estimaba por ser uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio se soltó del agarre de su antiguo sensei, se encamino hacia donde estaba Sasuke, ignorando por completo las palabras de Sai mostrándole un semblante preocupante.

Y ahí estaba él, con el mismo atuendo con el que lo vio hace seis meses, solo que esta ocasión la parte de arriba estaba desgarrada, totalmente ensangrentada, Naruto se acerco lo suficiente a ellos; quedándose de pie los médicos que estaban atendiendo al Uchiha al notar la presencia del Nanadaime se incorporaron haciéndole una reverencia.

**Hokage-dono...** – Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**No hay nada que hacer señor, este joven esta prácticamente agonizando sus heridas son muy profundas no podemos detener la hemorragia.** – Le decía uno de los galenos al rubio.

Naruto quien seguía contemplando el cuerpo del azabache cerró sus ojos en un gesto de dolor por la situación que se le estaba presentando y más por la molestia en su vientre que se estaba haciendo mucho más intensa.

**Déjenme solo con él, ya han hecho suficiente...** – Les dijo el rubio aún con sus ojos cerrados.

**Pero señor, en su estado puede agarrar una infección y es muy peligroso. **– Protesto uno de ellos.

**¡¡¡Obedezcan!!! Quiero estar con el padre de mis hijos en sus últimos momentos.** – Respondió el rubio molesto por la insistencia de los galenos, que al escucharlo solo asintieron y se retiraron de manera apresurada.

Naruto se acercó y se arrodilló ante él, con una de sus manos acercó a su regazo el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno, teniendo una especie de _deja vú _tal y como lo había sostenido en aquella batalla en el país de las Olas cuando Sasuke se había atravesado para evitar que el ataque de Haku lo dañara, pero ahora lastimosamente esta era otra historia diferente, el rubio acerco sus labios y deposito un beso en cada fría mejilla del azabache; logrando que con esto el ojinegro al sentir el cálido aliento de Naruto entreabriera un poco sus ojos, encontrándose con los zafiros del Hokage.

**Na… Naruto. **– Susurraba el portador del _sharingan._

**Hola **_**teme**_**…** - Respondió el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa; quien al verlo, el moreno también sonrió pero al hacerlo se quejo de un fuerte dolor que venía del centro de su pecho.

**No te esfuerces Sasuke… Pronto te llevaremos al hospital y Oba-chan te curara todas tus heridas.**

**No, Naruto… No hace falta, sé muy bien que mi final termina aquí.** – Decía el moreno quien subió una de sus manos al rostro del Uzumaki para acariciar una de sus mejillas, quien al sentir la caricia, se dejo llevar entrecerrando sus ojos. **- Perdóname **_**dobe**_** por no haber cumplido mi promesa de regresar contigo a la aldea.**

**¡Por supuesto que la vas a cumplir idiota! Tú tienes una responsabilidad conmigo****. **– Grito el rubio para después llevarse su única mano libre a su vientre ya que el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

Sasuke a duras penas se dio cuenta de que el _dobe_ no se encontraba del todo bien físicamente le habló: **- Oe, **_**Usurantokashi**_** ¿Estas bien?**

**¡****No, no me siento bien! ¡Me duele, me duele mucho! **– Se quejaba el ojiazul abrazándose más al cuerpo agonizante del vengador.

El Uchiha ya no asimilaba lo que su kitsune le decía y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo que la muerte llegaba y lo apartaba para siempre de él, no sin antes musitar de sus lastimosos labios aquellas palabras que desde hace tiempo no le había dicho al rubio. **– Te amo, Naruto…**

**¡¡¡No Sasuke, onegai no te mueras dattebayoo!!! No nos puedes dejar… ¡¡¡Agghh zorro, ayúdame no quiero perderlo ni a él ni a mis hijos!!! **

Una fuerte concentración de chakra en colores rojo y amarillo se apodero de ambos jóvenes, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban inconscientes, el ojiazul abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de su koi, el dolor en su abdomen aumentaba a tal grado de hacerlo perder el conocimiento, y antes de que el Uzumaki cerrara sus ojos; también sus labios balbucearon unas palabras:

**Te amo Sasuke, los amo mis bebes, perdónenme porque no podrán nacer… **

Y sin más, Naruto y Sasuke cerraron sus ojos envueltos en aquel poderoso chakra que emanaba del vientre del Hokage.

El sonido de un monitor cardiaco se escuchaba en aquella blanca y fría habitación de hospital, un joven abría pesadamente sus negros ojos, encontrándose con la mirada algo enternecida de su ex sensei.

**Ka… Kakashi. **– Trato de incorporarse después de retirarse la mascarilla del oxigeno.

**Tranquilo Sasuke, que bueno que has despertado. **– Decía el Hatake, volviendo a acostar al moreno ya que todavía se encontraba algo débil.

**¿No se supone que debería de estar muerto? **– Preguntó con su tono de voz serio.

El jounnin sonrió bajo su mascara, al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca. **– Pues por el estado en que te encontramos aquel día se supone que sí, pero surgió algo que hasta el momento no sabemos que paso.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí en la Aldea?** – Pregunto irónico. **– Porque estamos en el hospital de Konoha ¿verdad?**

**Sí, Sasuke estamos aquí y ya han pasado tres días.** – Respondió el mayor.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño ya que se sentía algo cansado, ya no presentaba dolor alguno; a ciencia cierta no sabía que es lo que lo había curado, supuso que los conocimientos médicos de Tsunade le habían salvado la vida, apenas empezaba a volver a quedarse dormido y la imagen de aquel rubio cabeza hueca se el vino a la mente incorporándose y poniéndose de pie de manera rápida.

**¡Naruto! ¿Dónde esta Naruto?** – Preguntó un tanto alterado el moreno.

**¡Tranquilo Sasuke, Naruto esta bien!** – Trataba de calmarlo el jounnin usando un poco de fuerza, lo que hizo que el Uchiha activara su _sharingan_

**¡Vamos, él esta en otra habitación; lo están atendiendo, personalmente Tsunade-sama se ha encargado de él! **

**¡Quiero verlo, dime donde esta!** – Lo encaraba el vengador, lo que hizo que el peli plata obedeciera sus palabras llevándolo consigo hacia la habitación del rubio.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo en donde no se apreciaba gente que circulara por ahí, eso tranquilizo al moreno ya que no deseaba ser abordado por alguien, a él solo le importaba llegar hasta donde estaba aquel _kitsune _de sus sueños.

Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación que tenía un gran ventanal con las cortinas cerradas, Kakashi tocó la puerta saliendo detrás de ella Sakura, quien se sorprendió de ver a su ex compañero de pie al lado de su sensei.

**Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – Preguntó la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que hacía unas anotaciones en el tablero de diagnostico del Uzumaki.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta para hablar siendo interrumpido por el moreno quien intentaba entrar a la habitación del ojiazul siendo interceptado por la kunoichi quien le impidió el paso, siendo fulminada por la mirada del pelinegro.

**¡Hazte a un lado Sakura, quiero ver al **_**dobe**_**! **– Reprochó el joven tratando de intimidar a la pelirrosa, pero para su desgracia la chica no se inmutó ni en lo más minimo.

**Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero eso no lo puedo permitir, tenemos órdenes estrictas de Tsunade-sama que nadie puede pasar,**** solamente nosotros los médicos para examinarlo y si lo deseas deberá de ser bajo la autorización de ella. **

Sin importarle de que se trataba de una mujer, el azabache tomó del cuello a su ex compañera, no para matarla sino simplemente forzarla a que se quitara de en medio para él poder pasar.

**¡Déjala Sasuke, le estas haciendo daño!** – La pronta intervención del Hatake hizo que el joven soltara a la chica.

**¡¿Qué no entienden que lo único que quiero es estar con él, saber como está?! **- Preguntó alterado después de soltar el cuello de Sakura.

**Sasuke-kun** – Le habló la joven tomándole el hombro haciendo que el azabache se alejara del agarre. **– Es por el bien de Naruto que debe de ser así, no sabemos que es lo que lo tiene en estado de coma. Puedo hacer que lo veas desde aquí. Entraré nuevamente y correré las cortinas para que lo veas por un momento antes de que venga la Godaime para examinarlo.**

El vengador solo la observaba sin decir palabra alguna, Kakashi con su único ojo le indicó a la chica que hiciera lo que acababa de decir y sin más Sakura obedeció y nuevamente se adentro a aquel cuarto, corriendo las cortinas dejando ver a un Naruto quien se encontraba inconsciente con mascarilla donde le administraban oxigeno, así como dos monitores de frecuencias cardiacas a los lados y demás aparatos que ni venían al caso.

Sasuke se pegó a aquel cristal transparente, su semblante se torno preocupante de ver a su _dobe_ de esa manera, por un momento maldijo a la vida el haberlo dejado vivir ¿y para que? Si su querido _kitsune _se encontraba en aquella habitación dormido sin saber cuando vaya a despertar o el peor de los caso, si iba poder sobrevivir.

La kunoichi salió de la habitación del Hokage para acompañar a su sensei y a su ex compañero, le dolía ver a Sasuke en ese estado, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él, la voz del mayor la detuvo.

**¿Cómo esta Sakura? **– Preguntó en tono preocupante el peli plata sin dejar de ver a su alumno.

**Dentro del coma en el que está, tanto él como los bebes se encuentran en buen estado, lo único que no hemos esclarecido es del porque no ha despertado.** – Explicó la pelirrosa.

El moreno al escuchar el comentario de la kunoichi no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaban aquellos dos, mirándolos de manera perpleja e incrédula.

**¿Cómo que "los bebes"? ¿De que demonios estás hablando, Sakura?** – Preguntó usando su característica voz fría.

La Haruno se llevó una de sus manos a su boca para callarla, pero al ver que Kakashi solo meneaba su cabeza en señal de que el Uchiha no estaba enterado del embarazo del rubio, retiro su mano y le mostró una tierna sonrisa al moreno quien solo se le quedo viendo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa y volviendo su mirar hacia el menor quien seguía dormido en aquella habitación.

Sasuke buscó con su mirada algo que le dijera que la loca de Sakura estaba mintiendo, pero el prominente abdomen crecido del Uzumaki lo hizo caer en la verdad.

Al ver que el ojinegro se encontraba perplejo ante la reciente noticia, el Hatake colocó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de su ex alumno, solamente para confirmarle que lo que estaba viendo; más aparte lo que escucho de la joven era completamente verdad.

**¿Pero como es posible de que él pueda engendrar?** – Preguntó el moreno sin dejar de mirar al Hokage.

**Al parecer fue cosa del zorro que Naruto tenga la posibilidad de engendrar y dar vida.** – Respondió Sakura un tanto sonriente.

**Sakura.** – Llamó el Uchiha volviendo su mirar hacia la pelirrosa. **- ¿Has dicho que son dos?**

**Sí, Sasuke-kun, Naruto está esperando una niña y un niño. **– Respondió mostrándole nuevamente una sonrisa al joven lo que hizo que desviará su mirada, nuevamente posándola en el ojiazul.

**¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?** – Preguntó nuevamente.

**Veintiséis semanas. **– Respondió la Haruno.

Sasuke hacía cuentas mentalmente, llegando a la conclusión que era el tiempo exacto en que él y Naruto se habían entregado aquel diez de octubre en el Valle del Fin. Dando por hecho de que él era el otro padre de aquellos pequeños que se gestaban en el vientre de su querido _kitsune_.

Ignorando por completo las palabras y felicitaciones por parte de Kakashi y de la kunoichi, el azabache se adentró a la habitación de Naruto quien a paso lento se acerco a la orilla de la cama, contemplando el cuerpo dormido de su _dobe, _con su pálida mano entrelazó la suya con la del menor quien las tenía sobre su vientre, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el estomago del rubio de manera suave, hasta que sintió un movimiento proveniente del interior de la tripa del Uzumaki que lo hizo sonreír al mismo tiempo que lágrimas de sus negros ojos comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Dejando salir unas palabras dirigidas a sus hijos:

**Hola bebes… soy su Oto-san.** – Dicho esto deposito un beso en el vientre del menor, acomodando su cabeza sobre él ya que deseaba volver a sentir sus movimientos y porque no, el latir de sus corazones.

Ya había pasado un par de minutos y el azabache seguía en aquella misma posición, había logrado su cometido y escucho el latido de cada pequeño, así como unos cuantos movimiento o pataditas que lo hacían sonreír, para después depositar pequeños besos en el vientre del rubio.

Sintió una mano que acariciaba poco a poco su negra cabellera, creyó que era Sakura o Kakashi quien venían a sacarlo de la habitación pero ahora, nada ni nadie lo haría salir de ahí, así viniera un ejercito de AMBUS el no saldría de ese cuarto por nada del mundo.

**Sas… Sasuke…** - Una suave y conocida voz que reconoció de inmediato lo hizo salir de su plática y mimos a sus hijos, dirigiendo su ónice mirada, para encontrarse con los zafiros de Naruto, quien lo veía sonriente.

**¿Naruto?** – Pregunto y cuando obtuvo una mirada enternecedora por parte del zorrito, Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó hacia él, uniendo sus labios y dándole un apasionado beso.

CONTINUARA…

_HOLA... YO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON EN NO HABER ACTUALIZANDO EN MESES... PERO CREANME QUE CIERTOS PROBLEMILLAS ME LO IMPIDERON, PERO BUENO NO LOS VOY A ABURRIR CON MIS PERIPECIAS RESPECTO AL TEMA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE SE SABRA COMO SE CURO SASUKE, QUE HIZO NARUTO O LOS BEBES Y CON QUIEN PELEO EL TEME.... _

_YA SABEN QUE RESPONDERE A LOS REVIEWS.. AHH Y UN FAVOR!!! ESTOY PIDIENDO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE LOS CHIBIS!!! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!!!_

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE SU AMIGA, ANA LILIAN PANTI_


	5. un lazo indestructible

**Hola nuevamente… bueno dedico este capitulo muy especialmente a un chico que escribe un genialísimo fic llamado SHIPPUDEN LIFE… Querido RHYO DARCK muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, que Dios te Bendiga y nos sigas deleitándonos con capítulos tan maravillosos…. Mi foto creí que te la había mandado para tu colagge pero creo que se perdió en el limbo!! Jejejeje como quiera cuidate mucho te mando besos y abrazos, y bueno ahora si, los invito a leer… por ahí viene un lime, espero y sea de su agrado y me dejen un coment… besos y que lo disfruten!!!**

**CAPITULO V UN LAZO INDESTRUCTIBLE.**

**Naruto… Naruto… Mi amor, despierta mi niño lindo… **

**¿Qui quien me llama, **_**dattebayoo**_**? **

**Naruto…** - Se escuchaba la suave voz de una mujer, algo muy desconocido para el Hokage.

El rubio se levantó de aquella espaciosa cama y caminó en aquella blanca habitación donde la luz del sol se colaba por aquellas largas cortinas, era algo desconocido para él, no le asustaba; al contrario lo hacía sentir una irremediable paz y confort. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí, se detuvo observando su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo, llevándose su mano a la altura de su vientre, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente plano.

**¿Y mis bebes? **– Preguntó nuevamente pasándose ahora sus dos manos sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo. **- ¿Kyubbi donde están mis chibis?** – Le habló a su bijuú, pero este no respondió. **- ¡Hey maldito zorro de mierda te estoy hablando, **_**dattebayoo**_**!** - Volvió a hablarle un poco más irritado pero, kyubbi seguía sin responderle.

**Naruto…** - Volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz, sacándolo de su discusión con el zorro.

El ojiazul dejó de estarle hablando al demonio de su interior y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de aquel cuarto, ya después arreglaría cuentas con ese zorro. Salió de ahí y se encontró en un pasillo, siguiendo aquella suave voz que seguía llamándole.

Llegó a una puerta y se detuvo, el joven suspiró y tomó el picaporte de manera nerviosa, encendió sus sentidos y la abrió, entrando en un enorme cuarto algo parecido a donde él había despertado anteriormente, deslumbrándolo una enorme luz blanca que lo dejaba a ciegas; sin dejarlo apreciar la silueta de una mujer que se encontraba de pie, recibiéndole con la mano derecha dirigida al rubio.

**Hola mi amor… **- Lo saludó.

El menor abrió sus ojos tratando de encontrar quien le llamaba pero le era imposible ver de quien se trataba ya que los rayos del sol le daban directamente al rostro.

La mujer se dio cuenta de aquello y se puso de frente al muchacho para así taparle la luz y que él pudiera verla. Naruto al sentir que algo ensombrecía su rostro abrió nuevamente sus ojos y pudo ver quien era esa mujer, asombrándose de ver a la única persona que no había conocido desde su nacimiento… Esa mujer era su madre: Kushina Uzumaki…

**¿Oka-san? **– Preguntó el _kitsune_ algo temeroso por aquella vista. - ¿Eres tú, Oka-san?

La pelirroja le mostró su tan hermosa sonrisa, tan parecida a la de él, asintiéndole con solo su mirada, a lo que el rubio se abalanzó hacia ella aferrándose a su cuerpo, el menor comenzó a llorar tan efusivamente lo que hizo que Kushina lo rodeara con sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente su rubia melena.

Permanecieron así por un momento, hasta que el ojiazul se tranquilizara, cuando lo logró el chico se separó un poco del cuerpo de su madre y dirigió su mirar hacia su rostro, mientras que ella continuaba observándolo con aquella dulce y tierna mirada.

**Has crecido mucho mi niño. Eres el mismo retrato que tu Oto-san**

Naruto volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuerpo de su madre, como un niño pequeño buscando refugio. **– En todo este tiempo me has hecho mucha falta… Te he extrañado desde siempre…** - Relató el joven con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

Kushina separó el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y le respondió. **– Lo sé mi bebe… te he seguido en todo este tiempo y siento un enorme dolor al ver lo mucho que has sufrido, de solo acordarme lo que paso aquella noche de tu nacimiento y ver como te separaban de mi lado… Onegai mi amor… Perdóname…** - Suplicaba la pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos**. – Perdóname por no haber luchado por ti, y haber sido participe de lo mucho que has sufrido. **

**No Oka-san… yo no tengo porque perdonarte nada, tú no tuviste la culpa.** – Respondió el rubio limpiando con su mano las lágrimas del rostro de su madre**. – Ni tampoco mi Oto-san, yo sé que lo hizo para salvar la Aldea; era su deber protegerla como el Hokage que era. Por eso, ahora que yo lo soy, me he dado cuenta que si llegará a presentarse una situación igual, no dudaría ni un segundo en actuar de la misma manera que él. **

Kushina volvió a abrazar a su hijo al mismo tiempo que depositaba varios besos en la cabellera de Naruto, el joven se sentía feliz de estar en los brazos de su madre, nunca había sentido aquella agradable sensación y en estos momentos todo sufrimiento que había padecido en el pasado, era borrado por la simple y sencilla razón de estar con la persona que lo trajo al mundo.

**¿Oka-san? **– Habló el ojiazul separándose un poco de su madre. **– Onegai, llévame contigo – Pidió el Uzumaki dejando a su madre algo desconcertado por su petición. **

**¿Por qué me pides eso mi bebe? **

Naruto se apartó más de los brazos de la pelirroja y le respondió. **– Porque yo aquí ya no tengo nada… perdí a mis bebes y al hombre que más amo en la vida. **– Dijo mientras lágrimas de sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Kushina le mostró nuevamente una radiante sonrisa, tomó el rostro de su hijo para delinear con uno de sus dedos las marquitas zorrunas de sus mejillas, después juntó sus labios en la frente morena de su niño. **– Eso que me estas pidiendo no puedo hacerlo mi amor. Tú momento no ha llegado, todavía falta mucho para que eso pase… **

**Pero es que… ya no quiero estar solo Oka-san, quiero irme contigo y con Oto-san, Onegai llévenme con ustedes. **– De nueva cuenta suplicaba el rubio a su madre quien seguía sonriéndole.

**Ya te he dicho que no, todavía no es tu momento…**

**¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? **– Preguntó un tanto tozudo el aludido. **– ¡Yo ya estoy muerto, al igual que Sasuke y mis dos hijos, **_**dattebayoo**_**! **

Kushina solo resopló el aire contenido y reviró sus ojos en señal de fastidio ya que sabía que su hijo era un terco al igual que su padre. **- ¿Y que te hace pensar que moriste, Naruto? ¿Acaso crees que esto es el cielo? **

**Es que Sasuke estaba herido de muerte, yo tenía un fuerte dolor en mi vientre y mis bebes…** - Habló mientras veía su abdomen. **– Mis hijos ya no están ¡Mírame Oka-san yo estaba embarazado hace un momento y ahora ya no lo estoy! **

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de esa habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás donde estaba su hijo, le habló cambiando su dulce tono de voz por uno de total seriedad. **– Naruto acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo. **

El rubio obedeció las palabras de su madre y se encaminó junto con ella para salir juntos de aquella alcoba, ambos caminaron en silencio; eso sí con sus manos entrelazadas, Naruto sentía la calidez de ella, mientras que Kushina se sentía completamente feliz al ver lo grande y guapo que era su retoño, el fruto del gran amor que ella y Minato se tenían.

Llegaron a un enorme pasillo muy parecido al del hospital de Konoha, ambos se pararon afuera de uno de los cuartos, donde se apreciaba a un joven moreno quien descansaba en una de las camas, mientras que otro de cabello plateado y una mascara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro se encontraba de pie, esperando a que despertará. El Uzumaki se dio cuenta que aquel que estaba inconsciente era Sasuke y el que estaba a su lado era Kakashi- sensei, quedándose perplejo por lo que estaba viendo.

**Oka-san ¿Qué es esto, **_**dattebayoo**_**? ¿Ese es Sasuke-**_**teme**_**? **– Señalaba el _kitsune _aquella escena mientras que Kushina le miraba sonriente.

**Sí mi niño ese es tú Sasuke…** - Le respondió mientras veía de manera divertida el sonrojo de su hijo al escuchar la última frase**. – Como lo ves, él no esta muerto… Mira bien y date cuenta que ni herido está. **

**¡Sasuke… despierta teme, Sasuke onegai despierta! **– Gritoneaba el jinchuriki sin afectar en lo más minimo a los otros dos.

**Tranquilo mi amor.** – Le detuvo la mujer. **– Ellos no pueden vernos. **

Naruto detuvo su gritonearía y opto mejor por ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, para después ver que su moreno comenzaba a abrir los ojos, Kakashi dio muestras de estar sonriendo, a pesar de que su mascara tapaba su boca, sin embargo su semblante de preocupación fue cambiado por uno de alegría al ver que su ex alumno había despertado.

**Lo ves, Sasuke no esta muerto… **

El Hokage escuchó lo que la pelirroja le dijo y miró atento el semblante del Uchiha, y constató que no se apreciaban rastro alguno de heridas o cicatrices.

**Se cortó el pelo…** - Murmuro el rubio lo que hizo que su madre sonriera. Mientras que él continuaba observando a su moreno, de vez en cuando se sonrojaba al ver lo guapo y bien ejercitado que estaba el cuerpo del azabache.

Ambos continuaban viendo la plática que tenía el Uchiha con el ninja copia, por momentos veían que Sasuke se alteraba cuando tocaban el tema de Naruto, el rubio sonreía al ver que el ojinegro se preocupaba por él; de repente, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, uno detrás de otro, el Uzumaki y Kushina los siguieron, llegando los cuatro hasta otro cuarto que estaba con las cortinas cerradas, cuando Kakashi iba a abrir la puerta una pelirrosa les impidió el paso, pero tanto Naruto como su madre pudieron entrar, sorprendiéndose el ojiazul de verse a él mismo postrado en aquella cama.

**Ves mi amor, tanto tú como mis nietecitos no han muerto aún. **– Le habló la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su niño.

**Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo y al mismo tiempo dormido en esa cama? **– preguntó el rubio un tanto sorprendido.

**Naruto… **- Le habló su madre usando su tono dulce, a lo que el joven volteó su mirar de la cama para ver a su madre**. – Como te lo había dicho mi bebe, todavía no es tiempo de que abandones este mundo, tienes que dar a luz a estos hermosos niños y ser feliz al lado de Sasu-chan, como puedes ver.** – Le indicó mientras la puerta de la habitación donde estaban era abierta dejando entrar a Sasuke de manera apresurada deteniéndose al pie de la cama.

El jinchuriki vio como el pelinegro entrelazaba su mano con la del Naruto que estaba durmiendo, sintiéndola como si fuera él el que recibiera el toque, cuando de pronto sintió un movimiento en su interior llevándose sus manos a la altura de su abdomen; sorprendiéndose de que su vientre abultado había regresado ya, abrazándose a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo sonreírle a su madre quien lo observaba sonriente a su lado.

**¡Eso quiere decir, que no estamos muertos; ni el **_**teme,**_** ni mis chibis y por supuesto yo, **_**dattebayoo!**_– Afirmaba de manera emociona el rubio pero su semblante cambio de manera rápida, de una sonrisa a una de nostalgia al ver que el azabache estaba llorando frente a él, Naruto se separó de Kushina y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para quedar de frente del pelinegro.

Kushina se acercó al lado de su hijo, le tomó su rostro para darle un beso en cada una de sus zorrunas mejillas, mientras que el joven entrelazaba con sus manos las de su madre, mirándole detalladamente su bello rostro.

**Ya es tiempo de que me vaya, mi amor…** - Habló la pelirroja.

**Oka-san, arigato por haberme dado la vida… te quiero mucho. **– Le respondió el Hokage, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

**Sé muy feliz mi niño lindo… Y protege a todos los que te rodean… **

**¿Te volveré a ver?**

**Dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo mi amor… Ahora es tiempo de que me vaya.**

Y así la imagen de Kushina; poco a poco se desvanecía mientras que Naruto sentía nuevamente que una luz brillante lo cegaba, pero no le molestaba, al contrario lo hacía sentir una enorme paz. Escuchando el llamado de su _teme_.

Los ojos del rubio poco a poco se iban abriendo, sintiendo sobre su abdomen un peso, con una de sus manos tanteo el origen de esto y era el de una suave cabellera y un aroma muy reconocido para él, dándose cuenta que era Sasuke el que estaba sobre su prominente vientre, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía los movimientos de sus gemelitos.

**¿Sas… Sasuke? **– El moreno al escuchar las palabras del menor dirigió su ónice mirada encontrándose con los zafiros del kitsune.

**¿Naruto? ** - Respondió el Uchiha sin dudar ni siquiera un segundo en abalanzarse hacia el rubio y darle un apasionado beso.

El beso poco a poco se hizo más profundo, ambos sentían la necesidad del otro, Sasuke besaba cada parte de la boquita de su niño, Naruto solo se dedicaba a corresponder aquella deliciosa sensación que su moreno le prodigaba, sin embargo tuvieron que separarse ya que la falta de aire se hacía presente para ambos y el Uchiha no quería que su koibito se alterara.

**Estas aquí **_**teme**_**… estas aquí conmigo… ** - Susurró el ojiazul pegado al pecho del moreno quien lo abrazaba de manera protectora.

**Por supuesto que estoy aquí contigo… con ustedes. **– Respondió al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano, estacionándola en el vientre del rubio. **– Ya no me separaré de ti **_**dobe**_**, quiero que criemos juntos a nuestros hijos.**

Naruto se separó un poco del cuerpo del azabache para mirarle el rostro. **- ¿Entonces ya lo sabes, **_**teme**_**?**

**Por supuesto que ya lo sé, además…** - Respondió de manera sonriente al mismo tiempo que volvía a posar su mano sobre el vientre del rubito. **– Esta pancita te delata mucho y no creo que sea por comer mucho ramen. **

_**Baka**_**…** - Terminó para después, volver a abrazar a su moreno y empezar nuevamente a repartirse besos.

Pero como todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar (por ahora) aquellas muestras de amor se detuvieron ya que cuatro personas hicieron acto de presencia, dejando algo cabreado al Uchiha por la interrupción.

**Vaya, vaya se ve que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo… **- Saludó una voluptuosa y rubia mujer, que se acercaba junto con su asistente personal, Shizune quien venía detrás de la Godaime con un aparato de ultrasonido para escanear el vientre del Uzumaki y ver el estado de los bebes.

**Oba-chan…** - Susurró el rubio mostrando un total sonrojo por haberlos encontrado en aquella situación, y más por no ser la única ya que los otros dos eran Kakashi y Sakura, quien esta última los miraba de manera sonriente y enternecedora.

Tsunade hizo de a un lado al portador del sharingan de un solo movimiento para acercarse a la cama de su niño, este la miro de manera asesina, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle por haber hecho esto, Naruto le envió una mirada de total calma, moviendo solo sus labios con un _"Teme, onegai… no hagas nada malo" ._ Sasuke comprendió de inmediato lo que su koi le decía y solo se movió al otro extremo de la cama ya que quería estar presente en lo que la médico le iba a hacer al ojiazul.

**Has despertado mi amor, nos tenías muy preocupados…. **– Musito la anciana de manera cariñosa al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente del menor, cosa que Naruto solo le sonrió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la Godaime cambio su calmada actitud por una de total ira y rabia, que si no fuera por su pelinegra asistente, el puño de la rubia estaría sobre el rostro del Nanadaime.

**¡¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte de esa forma, Naruto?! ¡No tienes idea de la angustia que pase cuando te veo llegar en camilla totalmente inconsciente y todo por este! **- Arremetía la Sannin señalando a Sasuke quien la miraba con el sharingan activado, totalmente enojado por el golpe que estaba a punto de darle al rubio.

**¡Tsunade-sama, onegai cálmese recuerde que Naruto-san necesita reposo, acaba de salir del coma! **– Trataba de calmarla la morena interponiendo su cuerpo para que la mujer mayor no intentara nuevamente golpear al muchacho, pero para sorpresa de ambas mujeres y la de Sakura y Kakashi, Sasuke ya estaba sobre la cama; abrazando el cuerpo de un asustado Naruto ya que el ver el enojo de la Oba-chan lo paralizó por completo.

La ex Hokage respiro profundamente y se llevo sus manos a sus sienes masajeándolas para tratar de aminorar la migraña que la atacaba.

**Oba-chan.** – Se escuchó la suave voz del ojiazul quien se encontraba envuelto en los brazos del azabache. **– Gomenasai… **- Se disculpó el muchacho.

**Naruto, sabes muy bien que en tu estado no puedes cometer locuras; no porque tengas el kyubbi dentro de ti te hace ser inmortal, sí le llegara pasar algo al bijuú tú prácticamente morirías y por ende los bebes también. **– Le explicó la mujer ya en un tono sereno y tomando la mano del menor, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

**Sé que lo que hice fue una tontería, pero… **- Relató el kitsune separándose un poco del agarre del pelinegro para mirarlo directamente a sus negras orbes. **– Lo único que me importaba era ver una vez más a Sasuke… Sabes bien lo mucho que lo amo y actué por instinto, nada más; por eso te pido perdón a ti y a todos los que se preocuparon por mí. **

**Yo también te amo demasiado **_**dobe**_**.** – Le respondió el moreno besando nuevamente los labios del ojiazul. **– Pero la vieja tiene razón; no debiste arriesgarte y poner en peligro tú vida y la de los bebes. **

**¡Uchiha, cuida esa boca! **– Dijo una alterada Tsunade evidentemente por la utilización de la palabra vieja ya que solamente a Naruto le permitía que la llamara así. **– Bueno… **- Suspiró fastidiada porque en los últimos tres días si que habían sido por demás estresantes por no saber el motivo del estado de inconsciencia del Hokage.

**Hay que mantener la calma. **– Interrumpió el Hatake quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. A lo que los demás concordaron en hacer caso a lo que pedía. **– Tsunade-sama…** - La llamó el peli plata, obteniendo la atención de la anciana. **– Al fin pudo encontrar "algo" del porque la recuperación de Sasuke sí estaba prácticamente agonizando en aquel lugar del bosque. **

La rubia mujer dio un corto asentimiento con su cabeza para mostrar su conformidad y poder explicar lo pedido por el capitán de equipo. Tsunade aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

**Las cosas al principio nos resultaron por demás complicadas después de todo**. – Suspiró la mujer un tanto cansada. **– Naruto…** - Lo llamó obteniendo toda la atención del rubio hacia ella. **- ¿Recuerdas el jutsu que utilizo para regenerar mis células y así mantenerme en esta apariencia? **

**Hai…** - Respondió el joven un tanto confundido.

**Ese es un jutsu algo desgastante y requiere de una enorme fuente de chakra para lograrlo, pero el que lo intenta sin tener el conocimiento suficiente termina inconsciente por varios días, como paso contigo. **

**Pe… pero yo no hice esa técnica Oba-chan…** - Se defendía el Uzumaki. **– Yo lo único que sentía era un ardor en mi vientre, algo así como cuando no podía controlar al zorro y desprendía cuatro colas y mi piel se me desgarraba por completo. **

**Yo nunca dije que tú hayas hecho el jutsu, cariño.** – Le dijo tomando su mentón y volver a besar su frente lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera y Sasuke soltará un bufido de molestia, gesto que la Sannin ignoró completamente. **– Los que lo hicieron fueron este par de preciosidades… - Soltó sin más al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la prominente barriguita del rubio. **

Tanto Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y hasta el mismo Naruto se quedaron de una sola pieza ante lo último escuchado, no pudiendo creer que unos bebes que todavía no nacían podían hacer semejante técnica.

**¿A que se refiere con que MIS hijos lo hayan realizado? **- Cuestionó el Uchiha, a lo que Tsunade solo sonrió ya que se le hacia gracioso la forma en como se dirigía Sasuke a los pequeños, si apenas tenía diez minutos con el Hokage y ya asumía sus deberes paternos.

**¡Vamos Oba-chan no te quedes callada, **_**dattebayoo**_**!** – Se oyó decir a Naruto con una voz autoritaria poca propia del él, pero capaz de estremecer a cualquiera.

**Esta bien, esta bien; explicaré pero no quiero ninguna interrupción mientras hablo. **– Todos asintieron con un movimiento de su cabeza, hasta el mismo Nanadaime se acomodó mejor en los brazos del moreno, mientras que Sasuke lo tenía abrazado, posando sus pálidas manos en el prominente abdomen del rubio, acariciándolo de manera suave.

**El jutsu de regeneración de células no es originaria de Konoha, esa técnica proviene de uno de los clanes más antiguos del país del Remolino.**

**El lugar donde viene la madre de Naruto. **– Interrumpió el Hatake, a lo que la Sannin solo asintió con su cabeza.

**Así es Kakashi.** – Continuó la Godaime su explicación. **– La regeneración de células es un **_**kekkei genkai**_** trasmitido de generación en generación, tal y como el sharingan con Sasuke. **

**Demo… Sí yo nunca he sabido utilizar esa técnica. **– Añadió el rubio un tanto confundido.

**Por supuesto que no las utilizado, Naruto-san porque cuando estas mal herido el kyubbi es el que se encarga de curarte. **– Le respondió Shizune un tanto sonriente.

**Entonces, usted quiere decir que si el **_**dobe**_** no fue el que hizo el jutsu por ser poseedor de ese lazo sanguíneo ¿Los que lo hicieron fueron los bebes?** – Cuestionó el Uchiha, posando su mirar en la mujer mayor.

Tsunade resopló ante la conclusión del azabache y asintió un poco su cabeza, afirmando lo antes preguntado.

**Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si los gemelos aún no nacen y por coherencia no pueden hacer técnicas ninjas? **– Ahora era turno de Sakura de cuestionar el hecho.

**Vamos Sakura… ¿Creí que mi alumna era mucho más inteligente? **– La regañó Tsunade a lo que la pelirrosa solo agacho su cabeza. **– Cariño… ¿Se te olvida quienes engendraron a este par de angelitos? **

La chica meneó la cabeza aún sin comprender, lo que hizo que Shizune la tomara de los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Mira Sakura, se supone que cuando eres poseedora de un **_**keke genkai **_**lo puedes despertar aún si tener conocimiento de ello, por eso; los hijos de Naruto-san lo realizaron y le salvaron la vida a Sasuke-kun.** – Le habló la morena kunoichi.

**Está bien ya entendí**. – Inquirió la Haruno limitándose a solo encoger sus hombros para seguir su cuestionamiento. **– Pero; debieron de tener una fuente de chakra para poder realizar el jutsu y si lo hicieron de Naruto, creo que la realidad hubiera sido otra. **

**Exacto, pero los bebes a pesar de ser muy pequeños, plantearon muy bien la situación y no fue el chakra del Hokage lo que utilizaron.** – Recalcó de nueva cuenta Shizune.

**Sí no utilizaron el chakra de Hokage-sama, entonces utilizaron la energía de… **

**El zorro demoniaco… **- Dijeron al unísono; Sasuke, Kakashi, Shizune y La ninja Sannin.

El rubio al oír esto, se quedo muy sorprendido ya que como era posible que sus bebes pudiera adquirir energía de su bijuú si todavía no nacían, mientras que a él le costó mucho tiempo poder trabajar a la par con el zorro.

**¿Podrían explicarme como es esto posible, porque yo no entiendo nada? **– Protestó el ojiazul un tanto iracundo a lo que los demás, incluyendo Sakura que ya había comprendido todo, solo le sonrieron.

**Dejaremos que Sasuke sea el que te explique… **- Llamó la mujer mayor con determinación, mirando al Uchiha quien solo meneo su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El moreno dio un largo suspiro y se separó un poco del abrazo del rubio para poder verlo a sus zafiros orbes y explicarle lo siguiente. **– **_**Dobe,**_** cuando concebimos a nuestros hijos. **– Esto último lo dijo algo cohibido ya que no deseaba que nadie de los que estaban en ese cuarto comenzaran a imaginar su encuentro con el rubio. **– Tanto tú como yo éramos poseedores de un gran poder, por ejemplo; tú ya podías** **controlar al zorro fusionándose contigo sin que perdieras el control, y yo ya manejaba perfectamente el **_**mangekyo sharingan **_**con todas sus técnicas conocidas. **

**¡Sin rodeos **_**Teme**_** que no tengo todo el tiempo! **– Habló de manera impaciente el Uzumaki.

**¡Narutoooo bakaaa!** – Gritó la pelirrosa mostrando un puño en alto y sus ojos en vez de mostrar su color jade se apreciaban dos llamas de fuego.

**¡Haruno Sakura! **– La llamó su maestra muy enojada. **– ¡Muestra más respeto a tu superior, es al Nanadaime al que estás insultando!**

La kunoichi de forma muy apenada, agachó su cabeza haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo una disculpa a sus principales. **– Suminasen… Hokage-Dono, Tsunade-sama. **

El ojiazul tomó la mano de su asistente y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, señal de que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien con él. **– Sakura-chan… no te preocupes, ya sabes lo exagerada que es la vieja… **- La joven solo sonrió y dudó un poco en darle un beso en la mejilla del rubio ya que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, señal de que no aprobaba la tan estrecha relación que tenía con su koi.

**¡¿Acaso me llamaste vieja, mocoso?!** – Refunfuñó la voluptuosa mujer, ahora era ella la que mostraba enojo en sus mieles orbes.

**Recuerda Tsunade-bachan que es a tú Hokage quien estas insultando.** – Dijo de manera nerviosa el Uzumaki, creyendo que con ese comentario había calmado a la Sannin.

**¡Serás el Nanadaime de la Aldea, la máxima autoridad; pero para mí sigues siendo un pequeño crío al que pueda llamar como yo quiera! **

**¡Tsunade-sama! **– Llamó alborozada la morena, lo que hizo que la rubia se calmara, comprendiendo de que no era bueno alterar al joven preñado.

**¿Van a dejar a Sasuke continuar con la explicación?** – Preguntó algo molesto el ninja copia, a lo que los demás, incluyendo a Naruto se callaron para que el pelinegro prosiguiera.

El Uchiha se aclaró la garganta y siguió. **– Como ya te lo había dicho antes, los bebes han heredado nuestros poderes actuales, y según los pergaminos que Itachi me dijo antes de su partida. **– Aquello lo dijo mostrando un dejo de nostalgia, a lo que Naruto al verlo así lo abrazo**. – Cuando se concibe un Uchiha y sí su padre es poseedor de un gran poder, el bebe nace con los mismos dones.**

**Pero, la gran pregunta es… ¿Cómo fue posible que los gemelos hayan podido dominar al zorro y de paso crear la técnica de regeneración? **– Preguntó el jinchuriki acariciando de manera cariñosa su barriguita.

**Pues creo que eso solo el **_**bijuú **_**nos los podrá responder…** - Aclaró la ex Hokage, lo que el rubio solo cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse para charlar con Kyubbi.

Un par de minutos más y el joven Uzumaki abrió sus ojos, mostrando en ellos un color muy diferente a los de él, y eran precisamente el rojo escarlata del zorro demoniaco.

_**Vaya… vaya… parece que necesitan de mi presencia para aclarar algunas cosas. **_– Habló el rubio con una voz por demás demoniaca y su respiración se escuchaban los clásicos rugidos de la bestia.

_**¡Aléjate Uchiha que no es al mocoso al que estas abrazando! ¡Suficiente tengo con servir de niñera de tus cachorros como para ahora soportar tu estupefacto aroma humano! **_

Sasuke se separó del cuerpo de su koibito y se puso de pie al lado de la kunoichi rosada, activando su _kekkei genkai_; por aquello a que el _bijuú_ quisiera tomar el control.

_**Tranquilo mocoso Uchiha… **_- Sentenció el zorro. _**– No es necesario de que me muestres tú sharingan, este chiquillo tiene todo controlado **_– Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto. _**– O que… ¿No sabes que ambos ya somos compañeros de peleas?**_ – Finalizó de forma burlesca; tratando de poner algo celoso al moreno, ya que conocía muy bien el carácter del vengador.

**¡Kyubbi! **– Lo llamó la Sannin un tanto cabreada, lo que hizo que el zorro volteara su mirar hacia ella. **– Sabes que no nos agrada cuando tomas el cuerpo de Naruto para explicar tus ideas. **– Al oír esto el kitsune frunció el ceño de manera molesta y soltando un pequeño pero audible rugido. **- ¿Podrías decirnos como se dio la técnica que salvó la vida de Sasuke?**

_**¡Esos pequeños monstros, por poco me mandan al otro mundo si no se detenían a tiempo! **_– Habló muy molesto y rugiendo más fuerte.

**¡¿A quien le dices monstros, zorro de mierda?!** – Le reprochó muy cabreado el azabache, queriendo golpearlo con un chidori que se empezaba a concentrar en una de sus manos, pero se detuvo ya que sabía que era el cuerpo de su rubio el que lastimaría.

_**¡Pues a quien más iba a ser! ¡Me refiero a este par de chiquillos que han venido a usurpar mi cómodo lugar aquí adentro! Pero bueno… ya…**_ - Planteó el demonio meneando su cabeza en señal de negativa. _**– Lo que quiero es descansar y les diré como estos "angelitos" **_– Esto último lo dijo algo altanero para hacer enfadar al Uchiha, cosa que consiguió ya que Sasuke lo miro de forma amenazante. _**– Hicieron la dichosa técnica. **_

Los demás, incluyendo el azabache se centraron en la mirada del zorro, quien comenzó a relatarles como manejaron el jutsu los chibis.

_**Como ya saben, todo bijuú tenemos chakra ilimitado y yo; por ser el demonio más poderoso que existe me ofrecí a poder curar tus heridas tal y como lo hago con Naruto, solo que contigo se iban a tardar más tiempo en sanar ya que tu no eres mi contenedor. **_– Señaló el bijuú. _**– Y les comencé a mostrar la forma en hacer la técnica regenerativa… **_

**Espera un momento Kyubbi.** – Interrumpió el jounnin a lo que el demonio bufó algo molesto. **- ¿Por qué dices que comenzaste a mostrarles la forma en hacer el jutsu? Sí los chibis aún son muy pequeños para abrir sus ojos. **

_**Jajajajaja… **_- Se carcajeó de forma macabra el demonio. _**– Hatake Kakashi…**_ - Lo llamó con su voz tenebrosa. _**– Estos niños ya tienen el sharingan activado y por ende son capaces de copiar jutsus.**_ – Habló en señal de burla, dejando al resto asombrado por lo dicho.

**¿Acaso estas diciendo que los gemelos a su corto tiempo ya han despertado el sharingan?** – Preguntó un tanto anonadada la Haruno.

_**Por supuesto que lo tienen… Y no solo eso. **_– Alzó la voz retumbando en las paredes en señal de frustración. _**– Pueden controlarme como lo hizo Uchiha Madara y también como este mocoso aquella vez en la guarida de la serpiente**_. – Señalo a Sasuke quien solo lo miraba de manera orgullosa al escuchar que sus hijos podían controlar al demonio que residía en el cuerpo de su padre.

**¡Termina de una maldita vez, zorro de mierda!** – Arremetió Tsunade, golpeando una de las mesitas que estaban al lado de la cama. **- ¡¿Qué no habías dicho que estabas muy cansado?! **

El _bijuú_ solo reviró los ojos y continuó. _**– ¡Terminaré si ya no me interrumpen con sus estúpidas preguntas! **_– El resto asintió con un _hai _como respuesta, a excepción de Sasuke quien se mantenía al lado de Sakura fijando su ónice mirada de aquella parte el cuerpo del rubio donde estaban creciendo sus bebes.

_**Yo no sabía que los cachorros tenían la capacidad de poder controlarme, así que me confié de más con ellos; y mientras uno me mantenía sin poder moverme con su sharingan, la chiquilla se encargaba de robarme mi chakra y concentrarlo para poder expulsarlo y curar a este mocoso… **_- Terminó el _bijuú_ sin decir más explicaciones, cerró sus ojos y nuevamente un par de minutos pasaron y los ojos del rubio volvieron a ser azules, abriéndolos algo mareado por dejar que el kyubbi tomara prestado su cuerpo.

Sasuke al ver el vértigo de su _kitsune_ se acercó a la cama para nuevamente abrazarlo, dejando que la cabeza del rubio la apoyara en su pecho, esperando a que se recompusiera del todo.

**Tome Hokage-sama. **– Le dijo Shizune algo preocupada, dándole un vaso con agua para que bebiera. El _dobe_ lo tomó y bebió un poco, regresándoselo a la morena agradeciéndole por la atención.

**Arigato… Nee-chan.** – Musitó el Nanadaime, volviendo apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, lo que hizo que Sasuke comenzara a acariciarle sus rubios cabellos, reconfortando al ojiazul en el acto.

**No era necesario que lo hicieras **_**Usuratonkashi.**_ – Le habló el mayor. **– Bastaba con que yo me adentrara en tu mente y poder hablar con él. **

**Lo sé Teme… Pero quería comprobar yo mismo lo que me venía inquietando cuando dijiste del poderío que los bebes heredarían al tenernos como sus padres. **

**Bueno, bueno… ya supimos como pasó todo…** - Habló la rubia acercándose a la cama para tomar de manera cariñosa el mentón del Hokage. **– Es hora de dejarte descansar mi niño lindo… Pasaré en un rato más para hacerte una ecografía y ver el estado de los bebes. **– Se despidió la Sannin no sin antes depositar su ya tradicional beso en la frente del Uzumaki.

Los demás se despidieron del Hokage saliendo de la habitación, hasta el mismo Sasuke lo hizo besando de manera cuidadosa los labios del rubio, que cuando estaba a punto de acompañar a los otros tres, Naruto le agarró su mano y le habló a la rubia quien le arreglaba la cama para que el chico estuviera más cómodo.

**Oba-chan.** – Le habló el joven a lo que la anciana lo miró.

**¿Sí cariño, que pasa? **

**¿Puede quedarse conmigo Sasuke? **– Preguntó un tanto sonrojado el rubito, que cuando la mujer lo vio se le encogió el corazón dándose cuenta que ya era tiempo de que ellos dos estuvieran solos.

**Esta bien mi niño… Pero nada de andar haciendo "travesuras", sabes bien que todavía no estas del todo y ese "tipo de actividades" en vez de ayudarte, podrían perjudicarte. **

**¡Abuela! **– Reclamó el _kitsune_ demasiado sonrojado lo que hizo que Sasuke mostrará su sonrisa de medio lado y la Sannin se carcajeara por la rabieta del menor.

Tsunade ya no dijo más y salió de la habitación no sin antes encargarle al moreno que cuidara de su niño, Sasuke solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y acompaño a la Godaime a la puerta, que cuando esta se retiró, el azabache puso el seguro al cerrojo para que nadie los interrumpiera.

El Uchiha volteó para ver a su _kitsune_ y se abalanzo hacia él, recibiéndolo el rubio en sus brazos quien ya se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse como posesos, al principio empezaron por pequeños piquitos en la boca y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más intensos, haciendo que la lucha por quien controlaba a quien se hiciera presente; las manos bronceadas se movieron rápidamente para meterlas por el pantalón que traía puesto el moreno, tomándole de sorpresa.

**No… podemos** – Gimió Sasuke cuando las cálidas manos del menor se encerraron alrededor de su miembro, Naruto rió entre dientes haciéndose para atrás, llevándose consigo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

**Te necesito Koi** – Canturreó el rubio besando el largo cuello antes de subir a sus labios nuevamente para empezar hacer el amor.

**Esta bien Dobe lo haremos a tu ritmo, no quiero lastimarlos.** – Le susurró haciendo que el rubio solo gimiera un sí como respuesta.

El Uchiha comenzó por quitarle la única prenda que traía consigo el rubio, hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo, volvió a admirar la desnudez del ojiazul; pero esta vez la vista era mucho mejor que aquella primera vez, ya que el voluptuoso vientre de su koi lo hacía lucir por demás hermoso.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sasuke se acomodo encima del jinchuriki sin aplastarlo y empezó a besarle todo el rostro, paseando por sus mejillas, clavícula, volviendo a unir sus labios y terminando por detrás del lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que el menor comenzara a soltar pequeños gemiditos de placer; aumentando así más el calor que emanaba de aquel par de cuerpos.

Naruto correspondía las atenciones del mayor, acariciándole los brazos, la espalda y el pecho por encima de la bata que traía, Sasuke se separó un poco del Uzumaki para verlo directamente a sus zafiros ojos y como comprendiendo la petición del rubio, se desnudó ahí mismo, lanzando a quien sabe donde el par de prendas, volviendo a unir sus bordes con los del Nanadaime. Después de un buen rato de intercambio de largos, intensos y apasionados besos, Sasuke abandono la boca del _kitsune_ y empezó a repartir caricias por otras partes del cuerpo, como eran el cuello y pecho del menor.

El portador del _sharingan_ vagó con su lengua todo el torso oliváceo del rubio, bajando hasta llegar al abdomen, quien al verlo sonrió de manera tierna y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos alrededor del prominente vientre de su niño, de vez en cuando se encontraba con la mirada azulina del _dobe_ quien solo lo contemplaba de manera cariñosa al ver la manera en como besaba su barriga.

El Uchiha bajo hasta el miembro del Uzumaki que ya se encontraba semi-despierto y de un solo movimiento lo introdujo dentro de su boca, logrando que el rubio soltara un fuerte gemido y arqueara su espalda de forma muy sensual, lo que hizo prender más al mayor.

**¡Ahh **_**Teme!**_

**Toma mi amor… lámelos… **- Le pidió Sasuke con un tono de voz ronca por la enorme excitación que sentía, dándole sus tres dedos para que el zorrito comenzara a lubricarlos con su saliva.

El portador del _sharingan_ seguía con su tarea de darle placer al miembro del ojiazul metido en su boca, subía y bajaba por toda la longitud de este, al mismo tiempo que también chupeteaba con los testículos.

Una vez que los dedos estaban lo suficientemente ensalivados, Sasuke los retiró y abriendo un poco más las piernas del rubio, comenzó a introducir uno a uno, moviéndolos en círculos, de forma de tijeras para que la entrada del jinchuriki se dilatara y poder unirse y ser uno solo con él.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo listo para recibir en su interior el miembro del moreno, el Uchiha se acostó sobre la cama boca arriba, y dejo que el Hokage se subiera encima de él ya que esa era la posición perfecta para no lastimar a él o la los pequeños. Una vez que el kitsune estuvo sobre su cuerpo, el azabache levantó un poco las caderas del menor mientras tomaba entre sus manos su hombría para masturbarla un poco más y comenzó a adentrarla en aquellas paredes que anteriormente había dilatado.

El Uzumaki por su parte, no pudo esperar a que Sasuke terminara por adentrarse dentro de él, simplemente; Naruto se dejó caer de un solo movimiento sobre el miembro del Uchiha, haciendo que este último solo gruñera ante el hecho, mientras que lágrimas comenzaba a surcar por sus ojos.

**¡¡¡Ahh **_**Dobe**_**, lo volviste hacer!!! **– Gimió el azabache, recordando que la última vez que lo hicieron, Naruto hizo lo de empalarse así mismo.

El mayor extendió su brazo a la altura del rostro del rubio, para secar con sus finos y blancos dedos las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su koi.

El kitsune después de un par de minutos y de acostumbrarse a la longitud dentro de su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse, cabalgando encima del padre de sus hijos; para el Uchiha esta manera en como actuaba su niño era por demás sensual y mientras el rubio se movía de manera frenética y como decirlo… ¿Posesa?, sí esa era la palabra correcta, con su cabeza echada hacía atrás, sus labios ligeramente abiertos dejando salir un hilillo de saliva, el azabache no pudo contenerse más y tomo de las caderas del menor para ayudarlo en aquel movimiento. Ambos jóvenes gemían de total placer, Sasuke sintió que el final pronto se acercaba ya que sentía las contracciones en las paredes aterciopeladas del Hokage; aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, ahora retirando las manos de donde estaban y posándolas en el vientre del ojiazul.

**¡¡¡Ahh ahh… Sasuke… onegai, moto, moto!!! **– Gemía el menor sintiendo aquel pedazo de carne caliente dentro de su ser.

**¡¡¡Naruto… te… te… amo!!!** – Gimió fuertemente el moreno viniéndose en el interior del rubio, llenándolo con su simiente, lo que hizo que el _dobe_ se corriera sobre ambos vientres, siendo el del ojiazul el más manchado por su gran redondez.

El Uzumaki se dejo caer sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras que el mayor lo acomodaba de tal forma que estuviera cómodo y salió cuidadosamente de su interior, ahora ambos trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones, siendo el rubio en ser el primero en caer dormido, para después, Sasuke acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños…

**Te vez hermoso** – Dijo el azabache abriendo sus ojos y mirando el cuerpo desnudo sobre él, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer y supuso que la Sannin llegaría en cualquier momento. Naruto escuchó lo que su moreno le había dicho y se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro bajo las sábanas blancas, el pelinegro se echó a reír quitando la manta que los separaba, se apoyó en sus brazos inclinándose para besarle el abdomen innumerables veces, una patada lo hizo separarse de la piel morena. **- ¡Son todos unos luchares! **– Dijo el Uchiha con orgullo, Naruto gimió tomando su gran estomago entre sus manos cuando los gemelos volvieron a patear.

**Sí esto es un sueño no quiero despertar… no quiero darme cuenta que tú todavía no estás aquí a mi lado. **– Susurró el Hokage a lo que Sasuke solo sonrió con su sensual voz y acerco sus labios a los del rubio para besarlo.

**¿Esto te parece un sueño, **_**Usuratonkashi**_**? **

**No, claro que no **_**Teme**_**… Hoy estoy más que seguro que ya no te separarás de mi lado. Criaremos a nuestros bebes juntos, como la familia que siempre hemos añorado. **– Se expresó el ojiazul, sonriendo de manera tierna.

**Me quedaré contigo **_**Dobe**_**… me quedare con ustedes… **- Habló el mayor entrelazando sus manos con las del jinchuriki quien las tenía sobre su barriguita.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola!!! Pues aquí dejándoles el quinto capi de esta historia, espero y haya sido de su agrado, a lo mejor se les hizo como de relleno, pero es que necesitaba explicar la forma en como se curo Sasuke… y bueno algunas partes me las tuve que inventar sobre el jutsu de regeneración de células… jejejeje se lo achaque a la mama de Naru!! Jejeje**_

_**Bueno me marcho, cuídense mucho y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! Besos y abrazos**_

_**byeeeeeeeeeee**_


End file.
